BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yugi, Jaden y Yusei viven en un infierno, luego que su vida cambiara hace 10 años, el destino se encargo de unirlos, y que un día tomaron una decisión y decir "Mariposa, vuela lejos" Shounen Ai YuseixYugi
1. Ova 1: Epilogo

"BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY"

**OVA 1: "EPILOGO"**

Ya era de noche cuando un chico iba regresando a casa, luego de un agitado día de escuela y luego de pasar al supermercado por algunas cosas para alistar la cena de su hermano mayor su única familia, el cual trabajaba duro para mantener la casa, las cuentas y a el por ello el chico debía encargarse de los quehaceres de la casa y su estudio…

- Hoy fue un gran día, gracias por permitirme vivirlo…

Dijo al llegar a casa, juntando sus manos a un retrato de una familia dos chicos con apariencia muy parecida el mismo color de cabello solo algunas diferencias en sus mechones, el mismo color de ojos solo que uno se notaba mas serio que el otro, a su lado abrazándolos una mujer de ojos iguales a los de sus hijos y un hombre con el mismo color de cabello, eran sus padres

- Se que mañana será aun mejor…-el era muy positivo en todo lo que hacia, a pesar que la vida que tenia no era nada fácil siempre procuraba sonreírle, su lema era, "si las cosas van mal, no tardaran en ir mejor" así que no hay que perder la sonrisa…-luego que le aliste la cena terminare con mi tarea…

Pensó al dejar su mochila en la mesa buscar un delantal para no manchar su uniforme y comenzar a alistar la cena, sabia que su hermano tardaría en llegar pero le gustaba dejar todo listo antes de hacer su tarea para no estar apresurado a media noche cuando su hermano llegaba a casa…

- Es una noche hermosa…-miro por una pequeña ventana que estaba en la cocina reflejarse una hermosa luna llena…-espero que ustedes también estén viéndola…-sonrío mirándolo al cielo y luego comenzó a cortar las verduras para hacer la cena…

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en una de las tantas casas de Neodomino, en uno de los callejones de los barrios mas bajos conocido como Satélite, las cosas eran diferentes, ocultos entre el manto de la noche, unos gritos comunes de la ciudad estaban escuchándose…

- Haaag…-grito un chico al ser golpeado con fuerza contra una de las paredes…

- Mas te vale que no te pases de listo…-le dijo amenazándolo, con su puño un chico de ojos azules que no era visible, por la oscuridad…

- Lo siento, lo siento…-dijo aquel joven mientras se metía la mano al pantalón y le entregaba un dinero…

- _Baka_ pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta…-el chico estaba sudando frío cuando el otro lo soltó miro en lo alto de unos edificios la figura de 3 chicos, sabia de quienes se trataban…

- No volverá a pasar lo juro…-dijo tartamudeando y al ver otra vez las sombras en lo alto habían desaparecido…-perdónenme la vida…-suplico tirandose al piso

El chico de cabellos negros y mechones rubios lo miro con desprecio al inicio no dijo nada y en su mente pensó lo débil que era aquel chico para denigrarse de esa forma…

- El único que tubo la culpa fuiste tu…-escucho una voz y un chico alvino, el líder de la banda apareció tras el ojiazul, sabia que eso no era nada bueno, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al verlo…-sabes muy bien cuales son las consecuencias

- Ya fue suficiente pago y es lo único que importa…-dijo el de cabello negro sabia que su líder era duro y muy cruel cuando no le pagan lo que correspondía…

El alvino miro al chico unos momentos y luego a su victima que estaba llorando el piso como un perrito asustado, sonrío con malicia su banda era capaz de eso y mas, todos debían temerles solo así lograrían un poco de respecto…

- Como quieras, pero mas te vale que la próxima vez pagues o si no…-le lanzo un punta pie que le saco el aire…-que sigue?...-lo tomo de sus cabellos el chico adolorido y aterrorizado asintió…

- S-si s-señor…-dijo apenas cuando tomo algo de aire…

- Patético…-el líder levanto su mano y ambos desaparecieron ante la mirada incrédula del chico que estaba en el piso…

* * *

La vida en la ciudad neodomino o satélite no eran fácil, los de mediana posición podían tener una vida levemente normal o tranquila mientras que los mas desdichados pasaban muchas penas y carencias viviendo en las calles, robando, atemorizando y abusando a los mas débiles para sobrevivir era la ley del mas fuerte que reinaba todas las noches. Aunque no siempre en Neodomino, había tranquilidad, a veces el abuso era el que causaba terror en los hogares de la ciudad y eran sus niños los que sufrían en silencio…

- Rayos mañana hay examen y no he estudiado…-protesto un chico castaño de enormes ojos miel, el cual estaba en la habitación de su cuarto a media luz y un libro de ciencias extendido, con una tarea de 500 palabras para el día siguiente y un capitulo de 30 paginas que resumir no seria una noche fácil…

En medio de su berrinche, escucho sin quererlo la puerta de entrada a la casa abrirse sabiendo de quien se trataba las cosas no iban hacer agradables esa noche…

- Por que rayos vienes a esta hora…-se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos en la parte de debajo de la casa…

- Porque me da la gana…

En un inicio fingió no escuchar pero luego los gritos fueron tan fuertes que a pesar de estar lejos de la entrada y la sala era casi imposible no escuchar…

- Me das asco…-dijo su madre en medio de la discusión, un momento de silencio y una bofetada en seco que se escucho…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar extendió el grueso libro y se tapo con el queriendo de una forma inocente protegerse de su realidad…

- Ramera!!!…-unos golpes más fuertes se escuchaban chocar contra la carne, unos gritos de una mujer desesperada que clamaba por piedad…

- DIOS HAZ QUE SE DETENGA…

Gritaba en su mente mientras, apretaba sus ojos cerrados clamando en silencio un poco de paz, ese era su calvario de todas las noches, estaba cansado no sabia como hacer para detener esa violencia y ni siquiera pasaba por su mente interferir su padre era un hombre muy fuerte, por su trabajo como militar haciéndolo también un hombre demasiado peligroso y entrenado, el un chico de 16 años no seria rival para su padre…

- _ONEGAI_, _ONEGAI_…-abrió sus ojos y la luna con su esplendor ilumino su cara la cual estaba cubierta de lagrimas, pidiendo una tregua para su tormento…

* * *

Justo cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche anunciando que el otro habitante de la casa estaría por llegar un joven de cabellos rojos, curiosos mechones rubios y ojos violeta se apresuro para terminar de calentar la comida, aun no terminaba con la tarea así que se le había hecho un poco tarde en alistar la cena para su hermano…

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, un joven de unos 20 años entro dejando el abrigo y su bufanda en un perchero, la casa estaba un poco oscura con apenas las luces de las lámparas de noche encendidas, era común que encontrara la casa de esa forma, ya que así según el ahorrarían electricidad…

- DONDE ESTA MI CENA!!!...-grito al llegar a la mesa y no ver más que los platos y los cubiertos sobre ella sin la comida lista aun…

- Ahorita sale _nii_-san…-grito el chico desde a dentro de la cocina…

- RAYOS…-bufo nuevamente estaba sumamente casado, luego de terminar con su tercer y ultimo trabajo del día…

- _GOMEN_, _GOMEN_…-dijo repetidas veces el chico al llegar con la cena, se había tardado mas de lo que debía en su tarea y se le había pasado el tiempo rápido…

- Con un _gomen_ no como…-protesto el mayor cuando el chico comenzó a servirle la comida…-es una labor sencilla la que debes hacer, solo tener mi cena lista cuando llego, creo que hasta un idiota lo entendía…-le dijo muy molesto…

- Lo se, lo se es mi culpa…-se disculpo pero no dejo de sonreír por muy hirientes que fueran las palabras, nunca dejaba que le afectaran sabia que su hermano lo quería solo estaba estresado y cansado luego de un día tan duro de trabajo…

- No quiero que se repita…-le dijo sin siquiera pensar en disculparse…

- Descuida no pasara otra vez…-le sonrío mientras el mayor comenzaba a comer el chico se sentaba a su lado…-te aseguro que la comida esta riquísima hice guiso de verduras y carne tal como te gusta…-el mayor no dijo nada agradeciendo la comida y solo comía casi como una maquina sin detenerse sin siquiera mirar al menor…

- Recuerdas el sabor especial que le ponía madre a la comida, creo que esta vez lo conseguir, gracias a una hiervas que logre conseguir y…-una cuchara sonó violentamente chocando contra el plato y una bofetada resonó en la casa luego…

- No hables de madre entiendes, no quiero escuchar nada de ella ni de padre…-le dijo tan molesto que hasta sus ojos parecían de un tono carmesí muy diferente al color que generalmente lo caracterizaba…

- _Gomen_…

- _Gomen_, _gomen_… solo esas tonterías sabes decir…-le dijo levantándose de la mesa…-gracias a ti se me quito el hambre…-se levanto de la mesa con enojo…

- Que nos esta pasando _nii_-san? Que?...-dijo en medio del susto y unas lágrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas tornándose de color rojo al mezclarse con la sangre que bajaba por su boca…

* * *

El reloj despertador anuncio que un día mas estaba por comenzar, la luz del sol aun no aparecía en el horizonte de lo temprano que era, pero el debía de hacer lo posible por levantarse y cumplir con sus obligaciones del día… de un salto salio de la cama, un poco desganado cansado aun, se metió a la ducha, sabia que el agua fría lo despertaría, se arreglo para su día, procurando ser lo mas pulcro posible con la ropa de segunda mano que llevaba… fuera de la bodega, una pila de periódicos, lo esperaban fuera de la bodega para ser repartidos…

- Un día mas…-tomo su gorra del perchero, la cual tenia el nombre del periódico que repartía, cubrió por unos momentos sus mechones rubios que se mezclaban con el resto de su cabello color negro, luego tomo su mochila de la escuela…-nos veremos luego…

Se despidió descubriendo una vieja motocicleta de color rojo que estaba a medio construir, el era un genio con la mecánica, muy habilidoso con la electrónica y la computación también así que al no tener el dinero para comprar una motocicleta nueva o de segunda mano, el mismo se estaba construyendo una, vivía en una parte de satélite, donde las grandes empresas de mecánica usaban con basurero no era difícil conseguir algunas partes para una motocicleta…

- Comencemos…-aunque le faltaba muchísimo no solo eran partes que necesitaba si no también muchos chips y computadoras internas que solo conseguiría con dinero, por ello trabajaba quizás el tenia otro trabajo nocturno con una banda, del cual no se enorgullecía y podría dejarle mucho mas dinero, pero prefería ser honesto con su motocicleta y pagarla con el sudor de su frente…

Comenzando un nuevo, en una bicicleta común, un poco vieja y descuidada que había sido rehabilitada por el mismo, comenzaba su ruta con Neodomino, su ruta cubría parte de Neodomino y Satélite, en una de las casa en la que una vez había sido una tienda de juegos salía de ella un joven alto de cabello alborotado de color rojizo y mechones dorados, lanzo el periódico al jardín, era muy extraño ver salir a alguien de las casas a esa hora pero por lo general el chico salía a esa hora para cumplir con el primer de sus 3 trabajos…

Siempre comenzaba con Neodomino, era la parte mas fácil del recorrido, ya que en satélite solo se encontraba con problemas y no le gustaba comenzar tan mal su mañana, así que prefería al menos por unos minutos tener tranquilidad en su trabajo…

- Espero terminar rápido con esto, aun tengo mucho que hacer…-pensó el chico mientras pasaba de largo aquel joven que se dirigía tan temprano a realizar sus labores diarias…

* * *

Mas tarde en la mañana justo antes que la campana del colegio se escuchara un chico castaño iba llegando su apariencia no era muy buena tenia ojeras y se notaba muy cansado, aunque no era extraño verlo así por lo general todas las mañanas estaba así, por eso en clase tomaba sus tan merecido descanso…

- Jaden, buenos días…-saludo un jovencito de ojos violeta, al verlo eran muy buenos amigos

- Yugi…-dijo en tono suave mientras lo veía…

- Te sucede algo?...-le pregunto al llegar y notar un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz…-seguramente no hiciste la tarea no es así?...-le bromeo no era extraño que su amigo no se aplicara en los estudios…

- Así es ya sabes lo alérgico que soy a los libros…-se intento animar y sonreír con su amigo que siempre estaba de tan buenos ánimos, le trasmitía algo de su alegría…-oye te paso algo…-dijo extrañado de repente al ver a que una de las mejillas de aquel sonriente pelirrojo tenia un moretón e inflamación bastante pronunciado

- Si es que soy tan torpe me caí mientras dormía…-le dijo riendo nervioso y sin darle importancia aquel incidente…

- Yugi seguramente estuviste muy cansado estudiando…-le dijo el castaño mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza…

- Jajaja, que bien me conoces…-le dijo mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza apenado, el chico no eran tan bueno en los estudios mas bien un estudiante común, pero procuraba estudiar un poco mas de lo habitual para que los esfuerzos de su hermano, no fueran en vano…

* * *

Luego de disfrutar un poco platicando con su amigo, la campana del colegio sonó se dirigieron juntos a clase después de todo iban al mismo salón, eran amigos y compañeros de salón, aunque fueran tan cercanos ninguno sabia la negra vida que el otro tenia, Yugi siempre era un chico muy alegre y optimista, Jaden era un chico despreocupado y aparentemente feliz, aunque la realidad de ambos era diferente…

Cuando no había ningún estudiante fuera del salón de clases un chico de cabello negro iba llegando en su bicicleta, la coloco con las demás en el parqueo la miro unos momentos, la suya era la peor de todas, aunque no le importo el no estaba ahí para aparentar tener dinero el estaba ahí porque quería graduarse de preparatoria y ser alguien de provecho en la vida, no tener la vida que siempre había conocido…

- Creo que no saldré vivo de esta Yugi me recuerdas como soy ahora, un chico sexy y guapo, no como seré luego un cadáver…-Yugi solo se reía ante el drama, que siempre hacia su amigo en cada examen que se le presentaba…

- Clase pasare por cada uno de sus asientos pidiendo la tarea…-dijo la profesora comenzando con los haciendo de enfrente, Yugi y Jaden estaban casi al final así que tardaría unos minutos en llegar…

- Gardner-_sensei_…-llego el director, salvando a Jaden el cual vio la tarea de Yugi y suplicándole que le permitiera leerla y quizás hacer un rápido resumen Yugi asintió siempre era lo mismo, mientras la profesora se entretendría quizás podía hacer unas cuantas palabras y al menos obtener una F que un 0

- Señor director…-la joven se dirigió con su superior el le explico el ingreso un nuevo estudiante, ella se extraño ya estaba bastante avanzado el año y era extraño que se admitieran estudiantes…

- Mire esto…

El director le presto el expediente donde estaba el historial del chico, sus notas excelentes y su inteligencia se podían notar en cada una de las cartas de recomendaciones que tenia en su expediente…ella asintió sin mas, con todas esas recomendaciones y su nota entendía por que el director lo había aceptado, lo miro unos momentos aquel joven tenia una expresión seria en su rostro y su ropa era bastante descuidada se notaba que venia de una familia humilde…

- No se preocupe señor director me reuniré con los demás profesores y pondremos al corriente a este chico…-aquel joven solo veía a ambos maestros platicar el no decía ni hacia gesto alguno…

- Lo dejo en sus manos…-dijo el director marchándose y dejando al chico con la maestra…

- Clase…-regreso la joven con sus alumnos, mientras Jaden intentaba escribir aun mas rápido su reseña de la tarea que habían dejado hacia varias semanas atrás…-les tengo una sorpresa este día se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante…-todos comenzaron a murmurar era muy extraño que aceptaran estudiantes a medio semestre…-entra…-le dijo al chico el cual llevaba una mochila al brazo asintió y entro, su ropa era bastante extraña parecía la de un motociclista de carreras o algo parecido…

- Que tipo mas raro…-le comento el castaño a Yugi, el chico solo se le quedo mirando, los ojos del chico a pesar de mostrar tanta seriedad y dureza, viendo en lo mas profundo se notaban muy tristes…

- Su nombre es Yusei Fudou, tiene 16 años y a partir de hoy será su compañero, fue trasferido de la escuela de satélite…-todos se sorprendieron sabían que satélite eran los barrios mas bajos de todo neodomino…-obtuvo una beca y por eso esta aquí, espero que siga siendo tan brillante como en satélite jovencito…-le dijo al chico ya que el era un genio según lo dictaban sus antecedentes y por sus excelentes notas logro obtener esa beca…

- Esta muy triste…-dijo Yugi, Jaden que estaba a su lado se extraño mucho por su comentario ya que al solo verlo se daba cuenta que era un tipo de barrio quizás alguna clase de pandillero o algo peor…

- Veamos donde te sentaras…-dijo la maestra ya que como en esa fecha no acostumbraban recibir estudiantes no había mucho espacio…-te sentaras tras Moto-kun…-en ese lugar había un pupitre vacío de un estudiante que hacia muy poco se había ido de a otro país

- Que miedo tendremos a ese pandillero cerca…-le dijo Jaden en un susurro mientras el pelinegro se acercaba…

- No digas eso Jaden…-le corrigió Yugi, Yusei solo paso de largo mirando de reojo a ambos, Jaden se intimido un poco quitándole la mirada, mientras que Yugi no solo se mostró indiferente a pesar de esa mirada tan dura…

- Hola soy Yugi Moto…-se presento cuando el se sentó…el pelinegro solo bufo fastidiado…-te gustara esta escuela hay muchas personas agradables, y por cierto si necesitas ayuda con los apuntes no dudes en pedirla…-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Que chico más patético pedir tu ayuda seria lo último que hiciera…

- Oye tu!...-iba a protestar Jaden para defender a tu amigo…-

- No te preocupes no será ningún inconveniente ayudarte Yusei-kun…-el pelinegro solo bufo fastidiado, Yugi solo le dedico unas de sus sonrisas mientras que Jaden solo lo veía de reojo no le agradaba la actitud altanera de ese chico con su amigo, Yugi siempre era así con los sujetos mas extraños…suspiro, si lo pensaba bien el había sido como Yusei quizás mucho peor y Yugi se le había acercado igual…

- Yugi nunca cambiaras…-pensó para si mismo, sonriendo un poco

- Bueno clase continuare recogiendo sus trabajos, el único que podrá entregármelo a fin de mes será Fudou-kun los demás…

- HAAAAAG NOO!!!!-exclamo Jaden queriendo inventar algo mas rápido para su tarea

* * *

Luego de una mañana muy agotadora y ajetreada la campana del almuerzo sonó, Jaden exploto feliz, al saber que al menos tendrá unos momentos de paz, luego del regaño que recibió por enésima vez de su profesora Tea Gardner y así que era mejor relajarse y que mejor que con lo que mas le gustaba hacer… comer…

- Nos veremos en el mismo lado Yugi, trajiste comida?...-pregunto Jaden mientras guardaba sus cuadernos…

- Si y tu compraras?…-le sonrío Yugi siempre era de esa forma

- Exactamente es que mi madre se levanta demasiado temprano para su trabajo y no le queda tiempo…-mintió ya que su madre luego de la palizas que recibía quedaba muy lastimada como para levantarse

- Y tu trajiste comida Yusei-kun…-le pregunto al chico de repente justo cuando el estaba por levantarse de su asiento…el chico no contesto y solo bufo, Jaden lo miro muy molesto no le agradaba su actitud de superioridad y menos con su amigo Yugi que solo estaba siendo amable…-comeremos con Yusei-kun…

-NANI!!!!...-exclamo el castaño…

* * *

En el patio, recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba el pelinegro comiéndose una manzana que era para lo único que le alcanzaba, el no ganaba mucho dinero como repartidor, la mayoría lo quería usar para la moto que tenia en proyecto, además el dinero de su otro trabajo era demasiado cuchichió no le agradaba usarlo prefería solo tenerlo guardado y quizás si algún día lo agarraban y metían a la cárcel tendría como pagar un abogado o la fianza…

- Hola Yusei-kun…-escucho sentarse a dos personas a su lado al instante se incorporo y los miro…

- Pero que rayos hacen ustedes aquí…-el castaño no respondió nada y solo abrió su Bento y comenzó a comer

- Como prometí te venimos a acompañar en tu almuerzo…-le dijo Yugi tomando la tapadera de su Bento…

- Lárguense…-le dijo el molesto, no le agradaba la compañía de extraños y menos de esos chicos…

- Se que no lo dices en serio…-le sonrío Yugi…-toma…-le dijo acercándole un poco de su Bento…-te aseguro que esta sumamente bueno, no por nada fui yo quien lo preparo

- No quiero nada que no entienden?…-el chico iba a tirar la comida que Yugi le había acercado aunque Jaden lo detuvo…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, hay muchas personas que no comerán este día, así que la comida se respeta…-le dijo tomándole la mano

- Niños estupidos no los quiero cerca…-dijo levantándose de una sola vez, el castaño iba a protestar pero Yugi lo detuvo…

- Olvídalo mañana o cualquier otro día cambiara de parecer…-dijo el chico comiendo tranquilamente…

- Seguirás insistiendo con ese sujeto desagradecido…-prestos Jaden...

- Por supuesto…-confirmo Yugi, el castaño suspiro no podía hacerlo de parecer…

- Yugi no se por que eres tan benevolente con los tipos extraños…

- Mañana alistare un Bento mas…-dijo Yugi de pronto, haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara…

- OYE!...-le dijo el castaño Yugi volteo a mirarlo…-a el si le alistas bentos y a mi no…-Yugi solo lanzo una carcajada ante eso

Los días siguientes las cosas no parecían mejorar mucho Yusei era bastante obstinado aun no aceptaba a los chicos comiendo con el pero Yugi no dejaba un solo de insistir y medio de las clases hablarle siempre con una sonrisa, sin importar cuan hirientes fueran sus rechazos…

- Estoy harto de ustedes…

- Y yo de tu actitud de superioridad…-le dijo el castaño levantándose de su lugar para encarar al chico, el pelinegro era un poco mas alto que el pero aun así no se intimidaba…-siempre tratas como basura a mi amigo y estoy muy cansado de tu actitud

- Jamás les pedí que se me pegaran como sanguijuelas…-en ese momento el castaño levanto su puño, aunque Yusei lo intercepto con rapidez el castaño pudo sentir la fuerza del chico…

- Yuki, no me vuelvas a levantar la mano…-le dijo muy molesto…

- Ya basta los dos…-dijo Yugi mirando a ambos la expresión de su mirada era una seria…-Yusei-kun sabemos que nunca nos pediste que fuéramos amables contigo pero lo hacemos porque queremos punto…-dijo mirándolo…-Jaden ya bastan de violencia Yusei-kun tiene sus problemas y le cuesta confiar en los demás así que déjalo ya…

El pelinegro soltó al castaño miro a Yugi bastante molesto aun, aunque el chico cambio su expresión seria a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, Yusei se extraño al verlo, ahora que lo pensaba el pelirrojo siempre estaba sonriendo…

- Porque se preocupan por mi?…-pregunto Yusei el nunca había confiado en nadie por la vida tan dura que le había tocado llevar

- Eso hasta un idiota lo sabe…-le dijo el castaño mientras se arreglaba su ropa

- Eso es porque somos amigos…

Concluyo Yugi con una sonrisa, esa palabra "amigos" resonó en la mente de Yusei, la banda a la que pertenecía quizás era lo mas cercano a un amigo que había conocido, pero el estaba ahí por interés y ellos lo soportaban por interés también ya que el era muy bueno en el negocio en cambio Yugi y Jaden aunque los chicos nunca se habían interesado en algo de el, si no que solo en su compañía…

* * *

Cuando anochecía las cosas eran muy diferentes para cada uno de los chicos, se podría decir que su único momento de paz estaba en la escuela ya que cuando volvían a sus hogares a cada uno le esperaba un infierno que se repetía todas las noches…

- Hoy es un día especial…-aunque para Yugi el siempre intentaba ver lo bueno de la vida por muy duro que fuera…

- Yugi-kun que bueno verte por aquí…-lo saludo una jovencita en la floristería

- Alexis-san…-le sonrío el a una joven rubia de ojos azules…

- Te puedo ayudar en algo…-le pregunto ella cortésmente…

- Si quiero unas orquídeas las más hermosas que tengas…-le pidió el chico mirando las flores que la chica tenia en su puesto

- Estas de suerte que acaban de llegar unas orquídeas blancas con algunos pétalos rosas, muy bellos…-ella busco y le mostró las flores, el chico las miro y sonrío…

- Me las llevo…-dijo al instante, ella asintió se las envolvió y luego se despidió del chico…-eran las favoritas de mama y papa…-dijo el con un poco de nostalgia…

Camino unos momentos terminando con sus compras y al hacerlo se dirigió a su casa, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba sin llave, no se extraño sabia que ese día era el único que su hermano llegaba temprano y seguramente se había apresurado por el día especial…

- _N_ii-san…-grito, Yugi con buen animo como generalmente era…

- Donde estabas?...-escucho la voz seria del mayor, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala…

- Fui a comprar algunas cosas para la cena…-le dijo el sonriendo, el mayor lo miro y al instante noto el ramo de flores que Yugi tenia entre sus brazos…

- Y esas flores?...-pregunto serio…

- No crees que son hermosas…-dejo las bolsas de los comprados en el piso y se acerco al mayor…-son para papa y mama…-le dijo muy entusiasmado, inhalando el aroma de las flores…-hoy es su aniversario de…bueno…tu sabes…-le dijo mirando al mayor el cual no tenia ninguna expresión solo miro a su hermano y luego las flores

- Con que dinero?…-el menor se extraño ante esa pregunta no era lo que esperaba…

- He estado ahorrando y pude…

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar el mayor se incorporo muy molesto y Yugi retrocedió por inercia ya conocía a su hermano y por alguna razón se había molestado…

- Te juro que no he dejado de comprar la comida…-le dijo mientras se acercaba he intentaba buscar refugio tras el ramo de flores…

- _BAKA_!!!...-le grito y con su mano tiro el ramo al piso…- tengo 3 trabajos, me quiebro la espalda 18 horas, solo para que tu comas y es así como aprecias el dinero que con tanto sacrificio gano…-Yugi solo miraba su ramo de flores y de cómo su hermano lo estaba pisando…

- NO BASTA!!!...-le dijo apartándolo y salvando algunas flores que no habían sido dañadas…-sabes que hoy cumplen 10 años de muertos nuestros padres, LO SABES…-le dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos…

- CALLATE…NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ…-le dijo dejándole caer una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que Yugi perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentado en el piso…- NO ME IMPORTA!!! ESTE DIA, CADA AÑO ME RECUERDA MI CRUZ...-le grito el mayor…el pequeño no dijo nada y solo se aferro a las flores que había logrado rescatar…-cada año en esta fecha me recuerda que por culpa de los que se dijeron ser nuestros padres, estoy preso…

- NO ES CIERTO!!!...-le grito nuevamente el chico y el mayor lo callo de un golpe…

- CIERRA LA BOCA TU NO SABES…-le dijo muy molesto…-tu lo único que haces es recordarme que por tu culpa y por la incompetencia de nuestros padres estoy en el infierno en vida…-le decía mientras lo golpeaba y descargaba en el chico su frustración, Yugi solo se hacia bolita resistiendo los golpes sin protestar por ellos, solo buscando refugio para las delicadas flores que tenia entre sus manos…-por tu culpa tengo que mátame trabajando, por tu culpa no pude cumplir mis sueños, por tu culpa no puedo conseguir una chica que me quiera, todo es tu culpa y la de nuestros padres, ES SU CULPA MI INFIERNO!!!...-Una patada en sus costillas, provocando que el pequeño comenzara a toser y mucha sangre salio de su boca eso hizo que el mayor detuviera en su castigo…

- No vuelvas a desperdiciar el dinero que me cuesta tanto ganar en tonterías, ese dinero es para comer así que no quiero saber que lo desperdicias o juro que la próxima vez te ira peor…-le dijo tomándolo de su camisa y luego lo dejo caer al piso, el pequeño no dijo nada ni siquiera se quejo de dolor…-se me quito el hambre…-concluyo el mayor yendo a su habitación y dejando al pequeño muy lastimado en la sala…

- Es mentira nuestros padres no tienen la culpa…-pensó mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y veía una foto una de las pocas que tenían de cuando habían salido al parque y los 4 se habían tomado una fotografía, fue la ultima vez que los vieron con vida…-ellos no hubieran querido dejarnos…-dijo muy dolido no por los golpes si no en su corazón…-ellos nos amaban…-tomo el retrato y unas delicadas gotas de agua chocaron contra el rostro de su madre…-los extraño tanto…-lo abrazo contra si…-se que Yami-_nii_san los extraña también solo que no sabe como expresarlo, perdonen a Yami-niisan _onegai_, _onegai_…-dijo en medio de su tristeza…

Yami desde que sus padres habían muerto se había tenido que hacer cargo de Yugi, al inicio ambos habían tenido que ir a un orfanato y cuando fue mayor de edad lo dejaron salir, siendo el tutor de Yugi, como no tenían mas familia, Yami el solo tubo que trabajar para mantener al chico, sus estudios y la casa, era lo que siempre le reclamaba ya eran mas de 2 años desde que salieron del orfanato y Yami siempre le reclamaba a sus padres y a Yugi por existir y por que el solo había madurado a la fuerza para cuidarlo…

Se sentó en el poso abrazando aun el retrato de sus padres, el cansancio, la debilidad lo fue venciendo y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento por completo y su mente lo llevo recordando el momento que el y su hermano vivían con sus padres 10 años atrás, era una familia común de Neodomino, su padre era un modesto empresario distribuidor de cartas de duelo y su madre una muy prometedora enfermera en el hospital nacional, ambos tenían unos ingresos modestos para una vida tranquila sin demasiadas carencias…

- Y que es lo que quieres ser cuando crezcas?...-una de tantas platicas comunes en cualquier familia era esa lo que el futuro podría esperarles en la vida de sus hijos…

- Yo lo que deseo es entrar a la academia de duelo y ser un gran duelista…-era el sueño del mayor el ingreso a la academia de duelo se hacia terminado la secundaria se podía optar por una de tantas, de las cuales en la época estaban muy bien distribuidas por todo el país y el mundo…

- Ese es un gran sueño…-le celebro el padre, el estaba orgulloso de sus hijos de cómo ambos se cuidaban mutuamente…

- Y tu Yugi-chan?...-pregunto su madre el pequeño de 5 años se sonrojo…

- Yo quiero…-el en realidad no había pensando en el futuro era muy pequeño para no ver mas haya de sus ojos…-ser…-dijo con algo de vergüenza y temor…-como papi!...-concluyo al final su padre sonrío su hijo aun no había definido lo que deseaba ser de mayor, pero lo que fuera que sus hijos decidieran ambos padres los apoyarían…

La familia Moto era una bastante sólida, llena de amor y muy unida quizás más que cualquier otra en la ciudad, cada miembro tenía un lugar importante en el corazón de todos, todos se cuidaban y protegían ante todo…

- Les traigo una buena noticia…-dadas las vacaciones de varano el padre había decido que la familia se fuera de viaje…-iremos a Tokio…-los chicos siempre habían querido ir a la ciudad y apreciar el paisaje desde aquella torre famosa…

- En serio?...-dijeron ambos muy alegres, ambos padres habían estado ahorrando para pagar esas vacaciones…

- Claro ambos se lo merecen…-ambos chicos eran muy buenos estudiantes aunque el que era mas aplicado y dotado al estudio era Yami…

- Partiremos en una semana…-ambos abrazaron a sus padres estaban felices por la noticia, sabían que con mucho sacrificio habían logrado ese viaje y estaban agradecidos por ello…

Días después ambos estaban en su habitación emocionados arreglando las maletas para su viaje, al menos dándole los últimos detalles, solo faltaban unos día para que fueran a su primera visita a Tokio…

- _Nii_-san conoceremos la torre de Tokio…-era algo que ambos siempre habían esperado conocer…

- Claro y desde ahí podremos ver toda la ciudad…-habían visto varios reportajes de esta torre y por ello habían quedado muy entusiasmados de conocerla

- Ya quiero estar en Tokio

- Yugi-chan…-el mayor abrazo a su hermanito mientras que sus padres veían desde la puerta…

- Estoy muy contenta que nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien…-Yami siempre cuidaba de su pequeño hermano, era algo que desde que Yugi había nacido el mayor se había tomado esas atribuciones, Yami le llevaba un poco mas de 5 años al pequeño y por esa razón lo sobreprotegía…

- Querida he pensado…-comenzó el padre mientras guardaba un libro que había estado ojeando y se quitaba sus lentes para mirarla a ella…-dejarlo escrito…-le dijo el, no era extraño en esa época que se hiciera un testamento aunque no se padeciera ninguna enfermedad o se corriera algún peligro…-quiero que Yami y Yugi estén juntos siempre que se cuiden mutuamente y se que Yami podrá hacerlo, el siempre ha demostrado querer mucho a Yugi y si por alguna razón ambos faltamos se que el velara por nuestro pequeño siempre…

- Estoy de acuerdo…-le dijo ella acercándose a su esposo y sentándose en sus piernas…-aunque no quiero dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Yami, el es un niño aun, lo que quisiera que ambos se cuidaran mutuamente quizás Yugi-chan sea pequeño pero se que si tuviera que cuidar a Yami lo ara sin dudar…

- Lo se cariño…-le dijo el dándole un beso…-ambos son muy buenos niños estoy orgulloso de ellos y se cuanto se quieren…

- Ambos se cuidaran y velaran por el otro es lo que deseo…

Por fin la interminable espera de 7 días termino y el viaje familiar de una semana llego, Tokio quedaba a un poco menos de 12 horas de camino en auto y para disfrutar del paisaje y quizás ahorrarse unas monedas la familia decidió irse en su vehiculo los chicos estaban emocionados, sin pensar siquiera en el peligro que esa opción podría significar o de lo cansado que seria para los conductores…

- Quiero que se abrochen bien los cinturones…-nunca antes habían ido a un viaje de tantas horas en la carretera eso hacia que los tuviera con mucha mas emoción de conocer el paisaje en carretera…

- Tokio, Tokio…

Cantaban los chicos luego de colocarse los cinturones y partir en el auto familiar, en el camino con sus padres iban en tonando algunas canciones, comunes de carretera o al poner alguna estación la canción de moda que sonaba…

- Bueno solo falta medio camino…-llegando a una estación de servio el padre miro el mapa de la ruta a seguir…

- Tomara ese camino…-le pregunto un hombre que lo atendía…el señor Moto asintió el camino lo tenia marcado con plumón fluorescente en el mapa por eso el hombre que lo atendía había podido verlo…-deberá de tener cuidado _Yamanashi_ es un lugar muy tormentoso y la mayor parte del año existen tormentas repentinas, la carretera se pone demasiado lisa…-le explico el hombre de la estación…-yo viví en ese lugar por mas de 15 años y se de lo que hablo, siempre existen muchos accidentes…-el señor Moto puso mucha atención, mientras le relataba esa vivencia no muy agradable…

Luego de terminar en la estación de servicio retomaron el camino, quizás las advertencias del chico fueron escuchadas al inicio, pero en el trascurso del camino comenzó a olvidarlas y como ya estaba decidido el atajo que tomarían no habida vuelta atrás tomar otra ruta significaba mas horas en la carretera, así que continuaron, no tardaron mucho en llegar a Yamanashi y a unas cuantas horas mas de camino y llegarían a Tokio…

- No mintió cuando dijo que llovía demasiado…-siendo las 3 de la tarde el cielo estaba tan oscurecido por las nubes de tormenta que parecía de noche…

- Querido ten cuidado…

Le advirtió la esposa mientras conducía el señor Moto asintió teniendo cuidado en la velocidad con la carretera tan lisa, mientras que sus hijos sin siquiera saber que podían estar en una zona peligrosa cansados por el viaje, estaban tomando una pequeña siesta…

- Continuemos…-El auto viro a una zona bastante peligrosa, tenían que pasar un acantilado…-pasando esta montaña llegaremos a Tokio…-la señora asintió no estaba muy contenta de tomar ese camino pero haciéndolo se ahorrarían una hora de camino

- Pronto llegaremos chicos…-les dijo a sus hijos que iban despertando, los dos celebraron que pronto estarían en Tokio, llenando de risas y energía el auto…

- Ten cuidado cariño…-le dijo su esposa a su lado el señor Moto asintió, no era la primera vez que subía por montañas húmedas y con carretera peligrosa así que por ello no le daba ningún temor hacerlo… se confío… demasiado…

- Ha sido un viaje largo, yo no debí parar en ese antro…

Sin saberlo un joven conductor en un camión se acercaba peligrosamente por el otro sentido de la carretera a una velocidad que sobrepasaba lo permitido, sus ojos le pesaban demasiado, cuando de repente se le cerraron de pronto, su pie se acomodo mucho en el acelerador tanto que lo piso a fondo…

- Estamos cada vez mas cerca…-Yugi miro por una ventana el paisaje no podía ver mucho por las gotas que chocaban contra los cristales solo las luces de un vehiculo que se acercaba cosa que no le dio mucha importancia contando que esa era una carretera bastante estrecha…-Torre de Tokio…-en su imaginación podía ver en aquella oscuridad la torre que sobrepasaba las montañas iluminada con aquellas luces neon…

Cuando de pronto una maniobra muy extraña de parte de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos he hizo que del impulso se diera un fuerte golpe contra el vidrio del parabrisas…

- Estas bien Yugi?...-le pregunto el mayor que también tubo que sostenerse de donde pudo para evitar golpearse…

- POR DIOS!!!...-las luces de un enorme vehiculo acercarse asusto a la señora Moto…-YUGI, YAMI!!!...-grito la mujer volteándose a donde estaban sus hijos los cuales la veían incrédulos eso fue lo último que ambos vieron…

Un día despertó, gritando desesperado aclamando a sus padres, la pesadilla de aquel accidente agobiaba sus sueños desde que la inconciencia se apodero de su cuerpo, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido solo las luces del vehiculo acercándose y luego todo oscuro, solo dolor y desesperación…

- Donde estoy?…-pregunto al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, cielo blanco, paredes del mismo color y un agobiante aroma a medicina y alcohol…

- Pequeño…-una enfermera se acerco a el y lo reviso

- Donde estoy…-pregunto al ver a una mujer frente a el, aun estaba muy cansado y su mirada borrosa no sabia de quien se trataba…

- Estas en un hospital…-le dijo ella, mientras revisaba los datos de las maquinas que estaban unidos a el…

- Porque?...-pregunto confundido no dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado…

- Tu familia tubo un accidente…-le dijo ella sentándose en la cama, notando como aquellos ojos violeta que acaban de ver la luz se llenaban de lagrimas…

- Y mis padres y mi hermano?...-pregunto con un nudo en su garganta…-d-donde, donde están?...-se quiso mover pero el dolor en su cuerpo no lo dejo, se había quebrado un par de costillas, también su cabeza había tenido grabes golpes, una de sus manos había salido fracturada y su pierna derecha corría peligro de ser amputada…

- Tu hermano pequeño esta en cuidados intensivos…-le explico ella tomándole su mano derecha de la cual solo tenia algunas heridas y moretones…-se esta recuperando lentamente

Le explico ella con tono compresivo y suave ella misma tenia dos pequeños de quizás la misma edad que el chico, le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado, ambos hermanos habían pasado un coma muy grabe, aunque el que estaba entre la vida y la muerte era el mas pequeño que no daba señales de mejoría…

- Mama y papa?...-pregunto con gotitas de agua que rodaban por sus mejillas…

- Duerme pequeño, necesitas descansar, para recuperarte…-le dijo ella no diciéndole el destino tan cruel que habían tenido sus padres…

- Snif…-comenzó a llorar ella lo abrazo, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, cuan cruel habían sido el destino…

En los días siguientes, el pequeño fue mejorando gradualmente a un punto en que lo trasladaron a una zona donde el mayor pudo verlo, ambos sin hablar entendían el dolor que estaba sintiendo el otro se abrazaron, aun seguían hospitalizados pero en camino a la recuperación…

Cuando por fin la salud de ambos mejoro, la realidad de su soledad quedaría al descubierto, el mayor ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido y lo que le aconteció a sus padres y el destino que ambos tendrían, pero para no empeorar la situación del menor el aun no sabia nada de esa triste realidad…

- Mama y papa?...-pregunto el pequeño, como tantas veces antes y el mayor siempre cambiaba el tema, aunque ya había sido suficiente de ocultarle la verdad…-Dime que paso con ellos no los he visto, están enfermitos todavía?...-pregunto con su inocencia, mientras que Yami lo ayudaba a ponerse la ropa ese día serian dados de alta…

- Yugi…-el mayor se sentó a su lado, su pierna había podido ser salvada aunque le dejo secuelas, sus huesos se habían destrozado tanto que habían tenido que córtale parte del fémur y eso le provocaría un cojeo que tendría que tener toda su vida…-mama y papa…-el mayor se mordió el labio inferior aun era muy difícil decirlo…-están en el cielo…-le dijo con sus ojos brillosos…

- Vendrán pronto?...- pregunto el pequeño en su inocencia no entendía el significado de esas palabras…

- Nunca mas los veremos…-le dijo el mayor Yugi negó en ademán…-están con el abuelo ahora…-en ese momento Yugi entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, abrazo al mayor y ambos comenzaron a llorar, estaban solos, no tenían mas familia que sus padres y ahora que ellos no estaban tendrían que pasar su rehabilitación, su vida solos…

Cuando Yami cumplió los 15 años era apto para escuchar el testamento de sus padres, ambos eran una pareja modesta con poco dinero que parte de lo tenían lo habían usado para ese viaje que al final termino arribándoles la vida, lo poco que quedaba en el banco fue usado para los sepelios de ambos que los hermanos por si solos no hubieran podido pagar…

- Estamos este día ante la presencia de Yami Atemu Moto para dar lectura al testamento dejado por Solomon Moto y Ashita Moto…-comenzó el abogado ya habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de sus padres, pero las autoridades habían decidido no leer el testamento hasta que Yami estuviera en capacidades de comprenderlo…

La lectura del testamento comenzó dictando la ultima voluntad de la pareja, la casa y tienda de juegos quedaba en manos de ambos, Yami seria quien administraría lo de Yugi hasta que el estuviera en edad de hacerlo por si solo, las cuentas de banco quedaban en disposición de ambos, aunque esas cuentas ya no tenían ningún centavo con lo del sepelio, luego un apartado en el testamento decía que si la muerte los sorprendía antes que ambos fueran mayores de edad Yami quedaba a cargo de Yugi siendo el mayor, sabían que el cuidaría de su hermano, sabría como administrar la casa y el negocio…

En un principio esas palabras no tuvieron mucho significado para Yami, pero cuando salieron del orfanato esas palabras comenzaron a tener sentido, el se haría cargo de su hermano por al menos 8 años hasta que Yugi cumpliera los 21 y podría hacerse cargo por si solo, al inicio eso no le importo pero a medida que las necedades de comer, las cuentas y estudiar se hicieron presentes esa promesa, parte del testamento comenzó a detestarla.

Yami dejo los estudios de preparatoria y comenzó a trabajar como obrero en una construcción, luego ese dinero que ganaba con solo ese trabajo no alcazaba de mucho, decidió tomar el trabajo de personal de limpieza en una empresa, y luego servia como digitador en una empresa en horario nocturno, ese momento que estaba conociendo la realidad de la vida, tubo que madurar de pronto, comenzó a guardarse sus sentimientos y emociones, Yugi estudiaba y tenia una vida mas o menos común, el accidente no le había dejado muchas secuelas en su cuerpo solo que padecía de sus pulmones ya que uno de ellos había salido perforado por un vidrio del vehiculo.

En cambio Yami a pesar de su incapacidad física de cojear siempre tenia que tomar esos empleos para mantenerse, no podía disponer de la casa para hacer un préstamo o algo porque Yugi no era mayor de edad y el era dueño de la mitad de la casa, tampoco pudo administrar la tienda de juegos que luego perdió con el tiempo devaluando mucho sus productos solo con venderlos rápidamente…

Maldecía cada día que estaba vivo y del castigo que le habían dejado sus padres en dejarlo a cargo de Yugi, por su culpa había tenido que abandonar sus estudios, sus sueños habían quedado truncados, quizás a nadie le importaba su propio dolor y frustración ni a sus padres les importo…

Esa era la razón por la que cada día que su condena fue dictada castigaba a Yugi, que era la causa por la que tubo que abandonar sus aspiraciones y deseos, sumiéndolo en una vida llena de miseria y trabajo duro, aunque Yugi nunca entendió ni entendía su actitud, ni por que su hermano había comenzado a odiarlo, solo confiaba, que el cambiaria de actitud, ya que según el pequeño con solo su amor y comprensión bastaba para que regresara aquel hermano cariñoso y sobre protector que era…era lo único que anhelaba…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

* * *

HOLLY: Hola gentecita luego de tanto tiempo de no escribir, la noticia de la nueva película de Yu-Gi-Oh! Que se estrena este día me dio la inspiración para escribir un fic un poco diferente a los que he escrito…

YAMI: Si con esto todo mundo comenzara a odiarme

HOLLY: Tendrá de protagonistas a los 3 Yugis como en la película

YUSEI: Wiii al fin apareceré en un fic de Holly

YAMI: Yo no celebraría mucho si fuera tú

YUSEI: Faraón ya se por que lo dices y las escenas Yaoi no me molestan :3

HOLLY: *0*//…bueno pos aun no decido si tendrá 3 o 4 ovas este fic, aunque descuiden lo actualizare rápido que ya voy casi terminando con la ova 3 quizás lo deje en 4 bueno dependerá de su apoyo

YUSEI: 4 así tengo más tiempo para mis actuaciones

YAMI: ¬_¬

YUSEI: ^_^

HOLLY: ^_^U…-bueno espero que les guste mi fic, ke también es para celebrar esos 10 años de la creación de YGO! Ke el primer Yugi es mi musa para escribir fics *o*

YUSEI: Descuida ya seremos nosotros esa musa tambien…5 D's rulez :D

YAMI: Solo en tu mundo U_U

HOLLY: XD, nos leemos para la próxima ova que ya esta terminada solo me falta editarla

YAMI: Y es un poco tardado hacer eso XD

YUSEI: Apoyen al 5 D's

YAMI: No spam en este fic ¬_¬

**Sayonara.-**


	2. Ova 2: Y fue Asi

"BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY"

**OVA 2: "Y FUE ASI"**

En las calles oscuras de neodomino, en aquella zona de mala reputación llamada Satélite, la figura de unos chicos se visualizo entre la oscuridad de la noche, que de vez en vez eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, que era la única testigo silenciosa de sus actos…

- Estamos todos?...-era una banda criminal autodenominada "Satisfacción" por que cada acto vandálico que cometían sentían placer en hacerlo, su lema era que si el mundo les había dado la espalda, ellos mismos debían odiar al mundo y hacerlo pagar por sus pecados…

- Falta el inútil de Yusei…-dijo un chico de cabellos naranja mientras veía la puerta de su escondite y el chico no se aparecía…

- Estoy harto de el…-dijo otros de caballos rubios cruzando sus manos, no era que el chico hacia mal trabajo, era que el las ultimas fechas llegaba tarde a sus reuniones y en las misiones le daba una crisis de moral y remordimientos interfiriendo para realizar sus planes

- Yo también me estoy cansado de el…-dijo un chico de cabellos albinos y con una pañoleta roja amarrada en la frente, señal que el era el líder de la banda

- Y que es lo que hacemos con el?...-pregunto el de cabellos naranja un joven que un tiempo había sentido muy cariño de quien ahora hablaban a sus espaldas

- Esta aprueba…-dijo el líder el a pesar de ser un chico de 19 años era alguien muy rudo y con un gran odio hacia la sociedad que lo había olvidado…

- Lamento llegar tarde…

La puerta se abrió al fin dejando ver al chico, el se había demorado haciendo sus tareas por recién ingresar al colegio le habían dejado muchos trabajos extra que hacer para recuperar las notas que no tenia en sus libreta, eso era algo que sus amigos no podrían entender…

- Detesto la irresponsabilidad…-le dijo el líder tomándolo del cuello de su camisa

- Kyriu lo siento…-dijo prontamente disculpándose con su líder, sabia que el no se detendría y si quería podía matarlo en ese mismo momento si lo deseaba…-no volverá a pasar…-intento calmarlo no se le ocurría mas

- Me estoy cansando de ti…

Lo dejo por fin el líder no sin antes darle esa amenaza, cosa que en Yusei no toco nada, no hizo mueca alguna, el no era ningún tonto y sabia muy bien que la banda donde estaba no se encontraba muy feliz por su actitud, el había cambiado y cada día que pasaba se arrepentía en formar parte de una banda criminal, que lo único que conseguían cada día que pasaba era un pase mas cercano a la cárcel y quizás la muerte…

- No pasara otra vez Kiryu…-dijo Yusei nuevamente apenado, no quería hacer enojar mas a su líder…

- Satélite es nuestro territorio señores, nuestra casa, nuestra madre…- comenzó el líder con su sermón, aunque Yusei sabia muy bien que no se había olvidado de el, cada día que pasaba sabia que sus compañeros estaban confabulando un plan para aniquilarlo, lo sabia era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta…

- Pero ha llegado el momento en que Satisfacción busque nuevas fronteras, ya hemos reclamado Satélite como nuestra ahora iremos por Neodomino…-Yusei levanto sus cejas en asombro, sabia que el día en que tuviera que atacar aquella ciudad que un día lo vio nacer llegaría, aunque lo sabia no estaba preparado para aceptarlo…-no será nada fácil todo lo sabemos…-dijo el líder, no era algo rápido, en satélite la vigilancia era casi nula, en cambio en neodomino la seguridad era excesiva, así que seria algo muy difícil de conseguir y se debía de tener mucha paciencia…-pero con la ayuda de todos, vamos a hacer de neodomino nuestra…

Los gritos de euforia de la banda se hizo escuchar en aquella bodega abandona, aunque Yusei se mantuvo en silencio aun analizando las palabras de su líder, el estaba harto de hacer actos criminales, pero no podía dejar a la banda, había hecho un juramento con ellos que no podía romper…

- Neodomino será nuestra, señores será nuestra…

Aquel chico albino alzo su mano al aire como candidato político mientras que dos de sus discípulos aplaudían y celebraban la alegría con el, mientras que el otro solo meditaba, con sus brazos cruzados sin tener expresión alguna en su rostro ni pensar en nada mas que dejar la banda, aunque sabiendo muy bien que no podía ni podría nunca…

* * *

La rutina de todas las mañanas comenzaba al escuchar la alarma del reloj en una mesa a un lado de su cama, apago con pesadez la noche anterior en que satisfacción era el dueño, apenas si había podido dormir y aunque sabia que no podía evitarlo, a veces quisiera que las reuniones no se excedieran demasiado Kyriu podría ser un buen líder, pero a veces le gustaba alentar demasiado a sus subalternos con sus palabras que se inspiraba de mas…

- Un nuevo día…-dijo mirando por una ventana que en realidad aun estaba oscuro y el sol ni pensaba salir aun…-bueno…

Se levanto de una vez de la cama pensando en cuan difícil era su vida, pero también caía en la resignación de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si lo hacia podría morir y era lo que menos quería, iba a luchar por su supervivencia costara lo que costara y aunque tuviera que tener una vida de crimines y quizás cuando muriera no iría al cielo, no le importaba ya que se había prometido así mismo y a sus padres, cumplir sus sueños uno de ellos estaba esperándole fervoroso en una esquina a medio construir…

- Te voy a terminar amiga, solo espera y lo veras…

Le dijo a la moto que le faltaba demasiado para llamarse vehiculo pero que poco a poco estaba tomando forma, el era un genio de la electrónica y mecánica, quizás se tardaría un tiempo mas por el dinero y lo difícil que era conseguir partes buenas, pero el lo haría ya que su deseo era construir una maquina única, que fuera la admiración de todos, quizás también de Kaiba, que era el dueño de la multinacional mas famosa, tal vez podría trabajar en Kaibacorp que distribuía aparte de esas motos muchas otras maquinas de duelo empresa en la que sus padres habían trabajado un día y que por un accidente fatal en el trabajo habían muerto…

La clases eran algo muy sencillo para Yusei, tenia un poco mas de un mes de ver llegado a la escuela y el estaba cada día mas cerca de ser promovido tenia una mente brillante y era un chico excepcional, cada uno de los profesores entendían el por que había sido aceptado a la institución…

- Detesto a ese sabe lo todo…-aunque entre sus compañeros no era muy querido…

- Jaden no digas eso, Yusei-kun se esfuerza…-Yugi siempre lo defendía aunque el castaño cada día que pasaba le agradaba cada vez menos…

- _Baka_, sabe lo todo…-gruño el mientras compraba algo para su almuerzo…-y no me digas otra vez comeremos con el…-eso era de todos los días y aunque al castaño no le gustaba tenia que aceptarlo, su amigo le había tomado una actitud muy altruista con el chico que jamás tenia dinero ni llevaba comida…

- No se por que siempre me preguntas eso, si ya sabes la respuesta…-le dijo Yugi caminando con su amigo y el lo seguía fuera de la escuela donde bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba acostado en la grama el chico…

- Guardo la esperanza de que un día que me digas que no, así que seguiré preguntando…-dijo el castaño resignado, quizás no le agradaba Yusei, pero tampoco podía odiarlo. Sabia que el chico aunque con sus carencias era alguien que se esforzaba en cada cosa que hacia y aunque no lo admitiera lo admiraba

- Yusei-kun…-el chico ya se había acostumbrado a que ambos llegaran a interrumpir su descansado de una hora y media llamado almuerzo…-toma…-Yugi siempre llevaba un porción extra de comida para el, aunque guardaba ese secreto con su hermano, sabia que si se enteraba le causaría una buena reprenda…

Yusei ya se había resignado a verlos cada día, y aunque les reclamara o les ordenaba que se fueran, ellos se iban pero el día siguiente volvían como si nada, así que dejo de hacerlo y ahora aceptaba la compañía le daba mucha alegría tenerlos a su lado, ellos eran de las pocas personas que se acercaban a el no por interés o por ser obligación si no por que querían hacerlo, sabia que el castaño no lo hacia por una amistad con el, si no por el aprecio y cariño que le tenia a Yugi, pero aun así en silencio agradecía la cercanía…

- Gracias…-a pesar de ser alguien rudo, muy gruñón quizás pero aun así ambos chicos se le habían acercado, quizás uno obligado por el otro pero ambos seguían ahí…-ahora que lo recuerdo yo traje algo también…-ese día había recibido su humilde salario como repartidor era algo que lo ocupaba enteramente para su motocicleta, pero ahora había decidido ocuparlo en otra cosa que también seria beneficiosa…

- Wow…-de una caja blanca saco una torta cubierta con chocolate, al instante a ambos se les hizo agua la boca, mas al castaño que era un fanático para los dulces…

- La comeremos al final…-dijo Yugi mirando a su amigo y dándole unos codazos ya que quería probar la cubierta de aquel postre…

- Esta bien…

Yusei sonrío ante eso, quizás tendría que esperar un mes mas antes de tener lo suficiente para comprar algo para su moto pero no le importaba, la expresión de ambos y la emoción en sus ojos lo valía no se arrepentía de nada al contrario se sentía orgulloso de a verlos complacido…

- Sabe delicioso…-dijo al probar un poco del bento que Yugi había preparado para el…

- Me alegra que te guste Yusei-kun…-le dijo el pequeño sonrojado por su cumplido…

- Insisto porque nunca me haz preparado algo a mi?...-pregunto Jaden muy molesto, eso hizo que los otros dos comenzaran a reír era algo que todos los días desde que Yugi preparaba comida para Yusei preguntaba…-HABLO EN SERIO!!!!

Jaden hizo un pequeño berrinche acompañado de unas risas muy sonoras de parte de Yusei y Yugi, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Yusei reía y mas de una forma tan inocente por un chiste de un amigo, solo con esos chicos era cuando olvidaba la frialdad que le inculcaba satisfacción y se comportaba como cualquier adolescente…

- No lo había notado…-Jaden seguía haciendo sus pucheros mientras que Yugi lanzaba unas curiosas risitas…-Yugi el…-su atención se centro en el chico siempre se comportaba de una forma muy inocente que no molestaba a nadie, pero por que cada día llegaba con una marca de moretón, o herida nueva…-siempre esta sangrando?...-pensó Yusei a caso tenia problemas con los bravucones de la escuela no seria extraño, ya que Yugi parecía ser el chico ideal para que un par de matones se aprovecharan de el, aunque el chico nunca se había quejado de ello…-no puede ser…-se alboroto la cabeza, en su mente no pasaba siquiera que fuera su familia el culpable…-seguramente es por la practica de gimnasia, si eso debe ser…-encontró una respuesta rápida a su duda y quiso convencerse de ello, aunque no dejaba de sentirse preocupado…

Luego que termino el almuerzo y no quedo ni el espíritu de aquella torta de chocolate, los tres chicos decidieron dar un paseo por la escuela, las instalaciones contaban con canchas de futbol y basketball al igual que una zona verde donde los alumnos compartían sentados en mesitas hechas de cemento…

- Ya tendré un poco mas de mes de estar aquí y no sabia de la existencia de esta parte de la escuela…-dijo Yusei el era poco amistoso así que desde que llego solo se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol y en todo el rato no se movía de ahí…

- Te lo dije Yusei-kun tienes que estirar tus piernas mas a menudo…-le dijo Yugi siempre con su usual sonrisa, a pesar de todos los problemas que podría tener las sonrisas nunca se alejaban de su rostro…

- Es un ermitaño amargado…-vocifero Jaden el siempre veía la forma de sacarle pelea a Yusei

- Pequeñín quieres pelear?...-le ofreció Yusei, parándose al frente al castaño Jaden miro hacia arriba contando que el ojiazul era unos 5 centímetros mas alto que el

- Vamos pelos necios ya veras como te arranco esa melena…-le dijo el castaño era un chico muy problemático y desde chico siempre había estado en vuelto en peleas con personas mucho mas altas y fuertes que el…

- Chicos ni siquiera lo piensen…-los regaño Yugi quizás ambos no quedaban en mas que palabras y retos la mayoría de veces, pero no quería ver el día en que esos retos e insultos se convirtieran en realidad…

- No vales ni mi saliva…-vocifero Jaden haciendo puchero sintiendo ni un poco de miedo al respecto si las cosas fueran posibles el podría darle su merecido sin dudarlo…

- Ya cállate pequeñín…-le dijo Yusei divertido y con una expresión burlona…

- YUGI PORQUE NO LO REGAÑAS A EL TAMBIEN…-lo señalo Jaden molesto al ser retado…

- Ya cálmense los dos, cielos hasta cuando se detendrá este dime que te diré…-dijo Yugi claramente molesto porque ambos aun seguían dándose indirectas…

Era una de las usuales peleas entre ambos, no era nada fuera de lo común, cosas que ni los profesores que servían de centinelas en aquellas horas prestaban atención, ambos siempre se decían algunas indirectas muy directas y sus palabras no llegaban mas haya de eso, ya que en el fondo se apreciaban…

Luego de ese pequeño incidente que era de siempre para ambos, la campana de la escuela sonó…los tres chicos iban entrando a la escuela cuando Yusei miro en el muro de la escuela a dos personas conocidas para el, se detuvo en seco…

- Ya los alcanzo…-dijo al aire, Yugi se le quedo mirando muy sorprendido, sin entender pero por la prisa y los empujones de sus otros compañeros que entraban a la escuela no pudo preguntar mas…-que hacen aquí?...-les pregunto a sus dos visitantes al no ver a nadie mas en la escuela de un salto entraron a las instalaciones…-márchense saben que de día puedo hacer lo que quiera…-Yusei los llevo a unos matorrales cercanos no quería que algunos profesores que pasaban verificando que nadie estuviera fuera de los salones llegara y los viera…

- Yusei no se a que le temes tanto…-le dijo un chico de cabello naranja muy alborotado

- Que rayos hacen aquí…-pregunto nuevamente se le estaba acabando la paciencia…

- Venimos por ti…-le dijo el rubio

- _Nani_?...-pregunto sin entender, quizás la noche le pertenecía a satisfacción, pero el día era todo de Yusei Fudou y sus sueños…

- Kiryu tiene algo que decirnos y tú no puedes faltar…

- _Nani_?, que pasa Crow, Jack suéltenme…-ambos chicos lo tomaron de sus brazos y los tres se marcharon por donde Jack y Crow habían entrado, Yusei aun pataleaba y protestaba por ser prácticamente secuestrado…

- Yusei-kun no regresa…-a la segunda hora de la tarde el chico no había regresado y todas sus cosas estaban en el pupitre tal y como el las dejo cuando se fue almorzar…

- Alguien sabe donde esta Fudou…-pregunto un maestro muy molesto luego de pasar lista y ver el pupitre del ojiazul con sus cosas en el…

La campana de salida sonó puntual a las 3.30 cuando las clases en la preparatoria terminaban, todos sus alumnos muy contentos de estar en otro merecido fin de semana, aunque también decepcionados al ver sus libretas de apuntes, esperándoles tarea en cada una de sus materias cada una más difícil que la otra…

- Jaden, Yusei-kun no se apareció en toda la tarde…-los chicos recogieron la mochila de su amigo preocupados por el…-crees que le haya pasado algo malo?…-le pregunto Yugi al castaño el cual solo veía pasar a los estudiantes que iban a sus casas luego de un día difícil de escuela…

- Te preocupas demasiado Yugi…-le dijo el castaño dándole nula importancia al asunto, Yugi solo suspiro pesadamente…

- Quizás…-pensando las palabras de su amigo…-aunque siento algo…se que algo no esta bien…-concluyo el pequeño cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela esperarían ahí a su amigo, tenían la esperanza que en cualquier momento regresara de su "fuga" y podrían verlo quizás pellizcarle una mejilla por preocuparlos, era lo único que Yugi deseaba…-Yusei…-murmuro en tono suave y preocupado

* * *

- Haaag!!...-grito el chico al ser arrojado con fuerza contra el piso, recordando una de tantas veces que el mismo había hecho eso, con los chicos que debían darle dinero a la banda y que a veces no lo hacían…

- Yusei amigo te dolió…-el líder estaba esperándolo cubierto por la oscuridad que había en aquel sitio sin ventanas y que la única ventilación que estaba en el techo solo alumbraba el rostro golpeado de Yusei…

- Que significa esto Kiryu…-no necesitaba ser un experto y ver al dueño de la voz para saber que se trataba de el…

- Amigo que haz estado haciendo en estos días?...-le pregunto el albino acuclillándose hasta estar al nivel de Yusei

- No se de lo que hablas…-dijo el chico sentándose en el piso…

- Claro que sabes…-se le acerco y le susurraba al oído…-no quieras verme la cara de tonto que no lo soy…-le advirtió muy molesto…

- Dijiste que estábamos en todo el derecho de hacer durante el día lo que quisiéramos Kiryu y es lo que estoy haciendo…

- _Baka_!!...-le grito Kiryu, con dio dejando ir un golpe que choco contra la pared en advertencia dejando una rajadura en ella, el chico era bastante fuerte aunque su apariencia no lo delataba…-Yusei he sentido que cada día que pasa tu te nos estas volteando, ya no eres el mismo chico que hace 10 años atrás o quieres que te recuerde quienes somos y que somos?

- Se muy bien mis obligaciones Kiryu y pienso que las he cumplido bastante bien hasta ahora

- Así que eso es lo que haz creído…-Yusei asintió intentaba no mostrar miedo alguno sabia que su líder era bastante rudo y no le importaba matar si se sentía traicionado…-te haz equivocado por que no ha sido así…-le dijo esta vez dándole un fuerte golpe a Yusei en el rostro tan fuerte que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra una pared cercana provocándole mas dolor…-dime aun estas de nuestro lado Yusei?...-el chico no dijo nada los otros dos solo estaban mirando desde lejos, el líder ni siquiera necesitaba de ellos para contener a sus victimas el solo se bastaba para dominarlos…

- Si…-le dijo Yusei en medio del dolor por sus nuevas heridas, ya sus dos otros "amigos" le habían dado su merecido antes de ir con su líder…

- Dime mas fuerte que no escuche…-lo tomo de su camisa muy molesto…

- SI KIRYU ESTOY CON USTEDES…-le grito en la cara haciendo que su líder lo soltara…

- No me parece…-el albino trono sus dedos y sus dos ayudantes le llevaron una bolsa de papel, Yusei volteo a mirar lo que le entregaron y aun con la poca luz que se colaba de los ventiladores en el techo la reconoció…-dime que significa esto…-le dijo mostrándole la bolsa, al inicio Yusei la miro unos momentos y luego miro a otra lado…-QUE SIGNIFICA!!!....-le grito su líder tirandole la bolsa en el rostro y de esa salía mucho dinero…-HABLA!!!...-le grito el chico reconocía ese dinero era el dinero que estaba guardando cuando las cosas en la banda se pusieran grabes y el fuera a la cárcel, no le gustaba usarlo para comprar alimentos porque pensaba que era dinero sucio…

- Es dinero…-dijo en tono suave…

- SE QUE ES DINERO IDIOTA…-le dijo el líder mas molesto aun…-lo que quiero saber es que hace bajo tu cama ese dinero…

- Lo guardo…-le dijo sin mas ya que en parte era cierto, pero era algo que su líder no podría comprender…

- Con que objetivo?...

- Porque quiero…

- No me quieras ver la cara de tonto Yusei…-el líder se estaba desesperando por ese interrogatorio que no estaba llevando a nada…- Sabes muy bien lo que merecen los traidores

- No te estoy traicionando si eso piensas…-le dijo Yusei rápidamente

- Claro que lo haces guardas tanto dinero sin contárselo a tus amigos, tu familia, te comportas muy extraño y además estas estudiando en una escuela carísima, dime como lograste estar ahí?

- Obtuve una beca Kiryu, obtuve una beca…-le repitió cosa que su líder no creyó…

-Te estas alejando Yusei, te estas alejando y eso no me agrada

- Te aseguro Kiryu que nunca los traicionaría

- Ya no estoy tan seguro que estés diciendo la verdad Yusei, estoy harto que siempre huyas del trabajo, llegues tarde a nuestras reuniones, nunca colaboras en nada, me estoy hartando y sabes bien lo que significa

- Si así es como piensas Kiryu dejo mi destino en tus manos, hicimos un pacto no es así?...estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo hasta el final, nunca los traicionaría pero como no crees en mi, quítenme de en medio si así lo deseas…

Yusei no mostraba miedo alguno pensaba que si su hora de morir había llegado, lo aceptaría con resignación, quizás el tenia sus sueños y muchas aspiraciones, pero dejaría todo si así lo deseaba su líder lo había prometido y la palabra de un hombre era tan valiosa como sus sueños, además su mundo no estaba en la banda si no en ser alguien de bien en la vida como lo fueron sus padres, pero…

- Hazlo en honor al pacto que hicimos cumpliré con mi palabra…

Miro a su líder muy decidido no dudaría en nada, guardaría su orgullo hasta el final, quizás en ese momento de desesperación he inminente final era cuando su mente lo trasportaba a los recuerdos de cuando el tenia una vida y como había sido que esta se escapo de sus manos y se encontró con la banda…

* * *

Su vida era bastante tranquila como cualquier niño en neodomino y a sus 6 años era muy feliz, su padre era uno de los ingenieros en Kaibacorp encargado de la elaboración de las nuevas consolas de juego, y su madre era secretaria para el gran Seto Kaiba presidente y dueño de aquella compañía, estaba muy orgulloso de ambos deseaba ser como su padre, construir consolas de juegos y hacer feliz a muchas personas, era su sueño…

- Yusei-chan…-sus padres eran amorosos con su primogénito su madre tenia 3 meses de embarazo y su pequeño hijo estaba feliz de tener un hermanito para jugar…

- Mira lo que he traído para ti hijo…-su padre como encargado de la elaboración de los mas novedosos juegos tenia a su disposición muchas consolas nuevas que no aun no salían al mercado…

- _Sugoi_!...-era un moderno juego de bolsillo en el que la principal atracción era el juego de modo, duelo de monstruos…-_arigato_!...

Amaba mucho a sus padres y ellos lo amaban a el, estaban orgulloso de su hijo, y sabían que el llegaría alto, era un chico bueno con una mente brillante, haría grandes cosas en su vida estaban muy orgullosos de el, ya que a pesar de ser joven les había dado grandes alegrías escribiendo poco a poco como seria su futuro…

Era un niño educado de buenos modales y sentimientos, que ponía mucho de su empeño en todo lo que hacia, a pesar de no estar en una familia rica, la modestia de ellos lo hacia buscar sus propias metas y trabajar duro para obtenerlas, tenia fe de un día reemplazar a su padre y construir muchas consolas de juegos como el, quizás ser reconocido en todo el mundo por su trabajo…

Cada vez que pasaba por aquella empresa que en esa época estaba en crecimiento y su edificio no era tan alto como el de otras le gustaba pensar que un día estaría en el taller como su padre inventando nuevos juegos y consolas para personas de todas las edades…

- Yusei-kun!...-tenia buenos amigos que siempre cuidaban de el

- Creo que Yusei esta en las nubes no es así amigo…-un chico de cabello rubio abrazo al chico por detrás el era un poco mayor que Yusei, pero aun así la edad no había impedido que ambos se entendieran muy bien

- Suéltame Joey, ya basta…-aunque su edad hacia que fuera mucho mas fuerte que el

- Oye Joey deja a Yusei en paz…-le dijo una muy molesta castaña que le tomo de una de sus orejas alejándolo de su amigo…

- Tea ya relájate…-la edad del rubio era de 8 y la chica de 5 como Yusei, los tres siempre caminaban juntos a casa eran amigos y vecinos a la vez…

Yusei estaba agradecido por todo lo que tenia, una familia a la que amaba, unos amigos que se preocupaban por el, pronto tendría un hermano para cuidar y discutir, no podía pedir nada mas pero…a veces la vida no sigue el ritmo que queremos y el destino cambia de manera brusca la vida de las personas…

- En que puedo servirle?...-la madre de Yusei estaba en su trabajo atendiendo a un hombre de chaqueta oscura y un sombrero que apenas podía verle el rostro…

- El joven Kaiba se encuentra?...-le dijo en voz bastante firme, la mujer lo vio y al instante sintió algo extraño como un presentimiento que las intenciones de aquel no eran buenas…

- El joven esta en una reunión fuera de Neodomino…

El chico presidente no pasaba de los 10 años y a pesar de su corta edad había sido el mejor líder que un hombre mucho mayor podría a ver sido, sus ideas, su intelecto habían hecho que la compañía de su padre creciera y que eso causara mucho descontento en otras empresas que estaban perdiendo clientes a causa de Kaibacorp…

- Entiendo…-dijo el hombre haciendo reverencia...- se lo agradezco…-la mujer lo miro marcharse algo en ese hombre no le agradaba…

- Querida lista para comer?...-llegando al despacho su esposo, era común que ambos almorzaran juntos, después de todo era su tiempo libre para compartir y platicar fuera del trabajo

- Si…-dijo ella guardando todo, aquel el incidente con aquel extraño hombre la había dejado un poco alterada pero con el tiempo se estaba calmando no quería preocupar a su esposo…

- Umm? Oye esto es tuyo...-aun lado del escritorio de ella había una maleta, su esposo se extraño al verla no la reconocía…

- Será de algún cliente?...-pregunto ella mirando la maleta, y al instante vino el pensamiento en donde la había visto…-es cierto es de…

En una zona segura estaba aquel hombre que había visitado la oficina de la mujer y mientras veía su reloj, contaba los segundos, sabía que los empleados estaban por irse a almorzar y era cuando una sorpresa estaría esperándolos…

- 1…2…3…-dijo con alegría cuando el reloj marco las 12 en punto un fuerte estallido se hizo escuchar cubriendo a toda la ciudad con la onda expansiva, una fuerte ráfaga y moviendo de suelo sintieron las personas asustadas que fuera algún acto criminal…-mi trabajo esta hecho…

Feliz por su hazaña mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café observaba desde su lugar cómo a lo lejos se veía aparecer humo negro que llegaba a los cielos, sabia que Kaibacorp estaba en ese sitio y el porque estaba ese humo ahí…

Las sirenas de los bomberos y paramédicos no se hicieron esperar, el sonido ensordecedor pasando frente a el mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, había hecho muy bien su trabajo, y la empresa tardaría mucho en salir de ese incidente retrazando su avance…

Las personas que estaban en los alrededores estaban impactadas ante la escena el edificio de Kaibacorp estaba en llamas, y la mayor parte de su estructura había colapsado, muchos empleados estaban atrapados dentro en los escombros, las lagrimas de los que presenciaban aquella escena no se hizo esperar, quizás no conocían a sus empleados, pero sabían de cuanto debían estar sufriendo…

- Querida!...-una voz masculina se escucho débilmente sonar bajo aquellos escombros…

- Cariño…-le dijo una lastimera voz, una viga de concreto apresaba sus piernas no podía moverse…-me duele mucho…-le dijo una voz femenina débilmente…

- No te muevas…-el había salido gravemente herido había perdido un brazo en el proceso y no sabia como pero estaba conciente y a pesar de la sangre no sentía dolor alguno

Llego con esfuerzo donde se encontraba su esposa, quizás no sentía dolor pero si debilidad y cada paso para el era un sacrificio sobrehumano…intento ayudarla a ella a salir de la viga pero no lo logro, aquella estructura pesaba mucho mas de lo que el podía mover…

- Tengo sueño…-le dijo ella, cuando el estaba intentando liberarla

- No te duermas háblame…-le dijo el mientras seguía intentando, aunque era inútil, el olor a humo y a polvo estaba haciéndose a cada segundo mas fuerte, impidiéndoles respirar…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le dijo ella en tono suave el se acerco con rapidez hacia donde estaba ella, eso parecía una despedida…

- No te despidas…-le dijo el rápidamente

- Lo siento no puedo evitarlo…-se disculpo ella mientras hacia esfuerzo para estar despierta pero de vez en vez cerraba sus ojos y tardaba mucho mas en abrirlos…

- Kisara…-le dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado y recostaba la cabeza de ella en sus piernas…-no me dejes…-le dijo mientras unas calidas gotas chocaban contra el rostro de su esposa…

- Te amo…-le dijo ella en tono suave y luego cerro sus ojos, el la movió esperando que respondiera pero de ella no salio palabra alguna…

- KISARA!!!...-se escucho un grito lastimero que los paramédicos que estaban remiendo los escombros parecieron escuchar, detuvieron sus labores unos momentos consternados por el sonido aunque luego continuaron…

De pronto sin aviso toda la estructura comenzó a temblar, los hombres que estaban en la parte de abajo queriendo despejar para llegar a los siguientes pisos donde se escuchaban voces de personas y algunos gritos de auxilio de personas vivas aun, se alejaron preocupados la estructura estaba colapsando, sus cimientos estaban cediendo ante el calor del fuego y lo dañado por la explosión…se alejaron de la zona los que pudieron y luego de ello la estructura entera colapso…

Las personas que pudieron presenciar como aquella estructura de 20 pisos se venia abajo como una torre de naipes, comenzaron a llorar, los paramédicos que habían hecho todo lo posible por llegar hasta lo sobrevivientes se sintieron impotentes, no habían podido salvarlos…

* * *

- Mama ya estoy en casa…-la señora Fudou siempre llegaba antes que el a su hogar terminaba las labores en la oficina a las 3 de la tarde y por lo general siempre la encontraba en casa con una sonrisa mientras alistaba la cena…-seguramente tubo un contratiempo…-aunque no era extraño que en ocasiones se retrasara por alguna reunión o comprando algo para la cena…-vamos contesten…-aunque cuando llegaron las 6 de la tarde y ni su padre llego a casa tubo un muy mal presentimiento…-vamos…-los llamaba a sus celulares y ninguno de ellos contestaba el de su madre estaba apagado y el de su padre solo sonaba sin que nadie contestara…-habrán salido juntos?…-a veces ambos salían a comer solos, pero siempre le avisan a su hijo que llegarían tarde…-rayos quizás se les olvido…-concluyo prefería no preocuparse aunque sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero prefería convencerse que todo estaba bien, no quería darle importancia

Encendió la televisión, y en todos los canales estaba la noticia que habían estado trasmitiendo desde que ocurrió era lo de la bomba en las instalaciones de Kaibacorp, un atentado criminal hacia la compañía de Seto Kaiba, el cual no tardo mucho en reaccionar ante ese hecho, el estaba fuera del país en una reunión, pero al saber lo ocurrió voló de emergencia a domino, encontrándose con esa desgracia…

- _Nani_?...-grito Yusei al darse cuenta del accidente…-MADRE, PADRE…-tomo una chaqueta para el frito y salio de la casa, iría a la estación de policías mas cercana preguntaría por sus padres…

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrió esta mañana a nuestra compañía…-decía Kaiba en sus declaraciones a la prensa…-por el momento no tenemos noticias de algún sobreviviente…todo había sido tan rápido que nadie había podido salir, y por el colapso de la estructura nadie había podido entrar para ayudar a los que quedaron con vida…lo material se hace nuevamente, la compañía esta asegurada, lo que lamentamos en la vida de nuestros empleados…-dijo el chico, el mismo estaba consternado por ese hecho y no por la perdida de su compañía si no por la muerte de todo el personal, que aunque el era una persona muy orgullosa y no se relacionaba con ninguno, les tenia mucha estima…-queremos que esto vean los criminales, han dejado a muchas familias con un dolor inmenso que nunca podrá ser aliviado…-dijo el mirando fijamente a la cámara como si viera el rostro del criminal que había causado aquello…-no me han hecho un daño directo a mi, si es lo que deseaban, le han hecho un daño a Japón y a su gente…que dios los perdone…

Termino mientras que muchos periodistas pedían la palabra para hacer sus preguntas el chico salio de la habitación no tenia mas que decir así que simplemente termino con sus declaraciones, muy consternado por lo ocurrido, su compañía se repondría lo sabia, pero sus valiosos empleados no podrían verlo nunca mas…

Muchos meses de búsqueda lo convencieron de lo obvio sus padres no habían podido salir con vida de aquel accidente, había bajado mucho de peso ahora estaba un orfanato con niños con peores situaciones que la suya no era feliz, su casa le había sido embargada por el banco por una hipoteca que nunca podría ser pagada, se había quedado en la calle y aunque ahora tenia un techo lo único que deseaba era morir…

- Oye chico…-era alguien muy solitario no se relacionaba con nadie…-te llamas Yusei Fudou no es así?...-el no respondió siempre estaba solo pensando en sus asuntos…

- Mi nombre es Kiryu…-le dijo un chico de unos 10 años que a pesar de su edad era alguien muy astuto…-unos amigos y yo queremos salir de este basurero…-el orfanato estaba en uno de los barrios mas pobres de la ciudad conocido como Satélite…-que dices te interesa?...-el chico lo miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza mientras pensaba que estando en libertad podría volver a concentrar sus esfuerzos en buscar a sus padres, resignarse a no darles ni siquiera un funeral a sus padres no era opción para el…

- Si!…-dijo sin saber que esa afirmación le causaría muchos problemas…

- Bien estas dentro…-el chico puso su mano al frente y el otro la puso sobre la de el…-ahora eres parte del Equipo Satisfacción

El asintió no sabia de que se trataba ese nombre y las desgracias que le causarían estar dentro de su organización, pero para el en ese momento fue su pase de salida para buscar a sus padres o al menos algo que darle sepultura y poder rezarles era lo único que quería…

- Amigos quiero presentarles a Yusei Fudou…-en una de las partes mas alejadas de los jardines llego Kiryu…

- Mucho gusto…-dijeron dos chicos uno de cabello naranja y el otro rubio…-soy Crow Hogan…-se presento el de cabello naranja, a Yusei ese chico se le hizo muy parecido a su amigo Joey

- Mi nombre es Jack Atlas…-le dijo el rubio era muy callado y serio daba un poco de miedo su semblante

- Mi nombre es Kyosuke Kiryu, puede decirme Kiryu y soy el líder de nuestro grupo, pensamos fugarnos de este basurero, lo antes posible pero antes tu Yusei debes demostrar que eres de nuestra confianza…

El chico realizo muchos trabajos, robar dinero de la nana Marsa que era quien los cuidaba, golpear a otros niños del orfanato, tomarle fotografías a las niñas mientras se bañaban un sin fin de tareas que a el le parecían cada una mas desagradable que la otra, pero si quería buscar a sus padres cumpliría…

- Bien ya han pasado dos meses desde que te tenemos a prueba y haz demostrado ser digno…

Yusei se mantenía muy atento esperaba poder irse con ellos, quizás seguiría a su lado como seguridad, pero quería en algún momento dejarlos para realizar sus propios objetivos…

- Ahora realizaremos el ritual de aceptación…-dijo Kiryu, a tan corta edad mostraba mucha madera de ser un buen líder…-estas listo Yusei Fudou…-el chico asintió era lo que estaba esperando desde que comenzó con todo aquello…-bien…-el líder saco una navaja al inicio Yusei se intimido un poco, aunque al verlo hacerse una herida en uno de sus dedos, se extraño ante eso y luego ver a los otros dos hacer lo mismo era mas extraño aun…

- Es tu turno…-le dijo el rubio pasándole aquella arma con filo…Yusei asintió he hizo lo mismo que ellos una herida en su dedo índice no era tanto para lo que conseguiría con ello…

- Bien este es el pacto…-el líder puso su mano con su dedo sangrando al frente, los otros dos pusieron sus manos también y cubriendo la mano del otro con su propia sangre, Yusei hizo lo mismo sin dudar…-Satisfacción, será tu madre y tu padre…-comenzó el mientras que todos repetían…-sus miembros tus hermanos que cuidaras siempre…-cada palabra era repetida por todos sin saber el infierno que estaba construyendo…-respetaras y cumplirás con los objetivos de satisfacción, hasta el final morirás por satisfacción, si es necesario, nunca dejaras a un miembro de satisfacción solo…-un momento de silencio reino en la habitación…-y si no incumples con este juramento la muerte aplicada por satisfacción será tu camino…

El era muy pequeño para siquiera imaginarse el gran error que cometía solo por escaparse de un lugar que las condiciones no eran las mejores pero al menos tenia techo y comida al tiempo, la necesidad de buscar a sus padres fue más fuerte, aunque luego muchas años después se arrepentiría de ello…

- Bien este es el día…-unos cuantos días después de aquel pacto el día en que por fin podría escapar sucedió, Crow, Jack y Kiryu habían estado cavando un túnel en sus habitaciones que apenas había sido terminado…-están listos?...-Yusei estaba muy nervioso no sabia que podría pasar ni lo que podría sucederle al salir…-es hora…

Justo cuando el reloj del comedor marco las 12 de la madrugada un grupo de chicos iba saliendo de un agujero en la tierra, el ambiente era bastante tétrico demasiada oscuridad, el sonido de algunos autos y la voces de personas que de mal a ver era su único abrigo…

- Estamos libres…

El líder era el mas feliz había estado prisionero en el orfanato desde que nació, nunca supo quienes fueron sus padres y en iguales condiciones estaban sus otros dos amigos, menos Yusei que por un penoso accidente se había quedado solo, siempre lo envidiaron por eso, el había vivido 6 años con sus padres, se había sentido amado y necesitado cosa que ellos nunca, el amor de Marsa no era suficiente para llenar ese vacío de una familia…

Esos primeros días de libertad las cosas no iban nada bien dormían en la calle y a veces tenían que defenderse de tipos que querían abusarlos, eran 4 niños perdidos en una ciudad peligrosa, pero aun así cada día que pasaba se hacían mas fuertes y mas grandes eran sus delitos que comenzaron con el robo de una fruta hasta robo de carteras a personas desprevenidas…

- Este lugar es enorme…-meses después llegaron a una bodega abandonada, había sido clausurada por la policía por almacenar repuestos robados…-quizás tendremos que arreglarla un poco…-y eso había probado que sus dueños fueran a la cárcel y el lugar quedara abandonado, era una ciudad demasiado peligrosa como para siquiera el banco pensar en apropiarse de ella

- Huele terrible…-y de vez en vez servia como refugio de algunos vagos y malandros…

- Limpiaremos, es lo mejor que hemos conseguido hasta ahora…-dijo el líder mientras levantaba una caja y de ella salían unas ratas corriendo velozmente…-no podemos ser quisquillosos ahora…

- Al menos tendremos un techo, ya comenzara el invierno y no será nada agradable pasarlo al aire libre…

- Exactamente así que manos a la obra…

Yusei suspiro mientras comenzaba a intentar despejar aquel sitio cubierto por desperdicios y excremento...pero sabia que no podría quejarse estaba sin familia ahora y el mismo tenia que ver por el, al menos tenia a 3 chicos a su lado que compartían su desgracia y eso no lo hacia tan solitario aunque sabia que ellos se librarían de el cuando ya no lo necesitaran, estaban juntos por interés y nada mas…

Robando algunas maderas en una ferretería y con un poco de dinero mal habido pudieron hacer 4 divisiones en aquel sitio para asignar las habitaciones de cada uno dejando un espacio bastante grande para las reuniones que los 4 hacían para planear sus asuntos…

- Bueno ya han pasado 4 años desde que estamos juntos y cada uno ha vivido, dormido y soñado con Satisfacción, me parece adecuado darles a cada uno un poco de libertad, ustedes mismos se han dado cuenta lo duro que se esta volviendo realizar nuestros trabajos en horas diurnas, así que solo lo realizaremos por la noche…

Los delitos habían estado realizándose a cualquier hora del día, pero con el pasar del tiempo mas seguridad en los negocios, personas con gas pimienta y casas con alarma, todos conocían muy bien el nombre del Grupo Satisfacción y su operar por ello querían la cabeza de quienes lo conformaban, nunca se imaginaron que se trataba de un cuarteto de niños sus planes eran tan ingeniosos que parecían adultos experimentados…

- Hablas enserio Kiryu?...-11 años tenia Yusei en ese entonces y a pesar de su corta edad había tenido que madurar rápido, y ya no se comportaba como el chico llorón que sus padres dejaron atrás ahora era una persona muy fría y no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie…

- Me harás repetirlo?...-dijo retándolo el líder los seguía considerando como instrumentos para lograr sus planes y nada mas

- No! esta bien…

Dijo apenado mientras que los otros dos solo sonrieron, así podrían ocuparse de hacer sus propios negocios algunas extorsiones en las ciudades cercanas Neodomino quizás o algunas otras, eran buenas noticias para todos…

- Bueno con esto podré…-yendo a Neodomino en autobús entro a un cibercafé y busco alguna información sobre lo ocurrido hacia un poco mas de 4 años atrás donde habían perdido la vida sus padres, no obtuvo nada, las investigaciones se habían suspendido hace mucho y la conclusión había sido atentado terrorista, no habían atrapado a nadie y ningún cuerpo ni sobreviviente había podido ser rescatado…

Los años subsiguientes siguió buscando algo que lo llevara a sus padres pero su respuesta era la misma, no hubo rescates, no hubo arrestos…pasado 8 años fue cuando se dio cuenta que debía resignarse sus padres no regresarían nunca, y jamás podría darles sepultura…en una de sus búsquedas en la red encontró algo que le llamo la atención, escuela cibernética era algo común para una ciudad tan avanzada tenerlo, la matricula no era tan costosa y con sus múltiples delitos el tenia el dinero suficiente para ingresar…

Así fue como inicio su nueva vida resignado de la muerte de sus padres y que jamás podría tener una tumba para llevar flores, tenia que seguir con su futuro, inicio la primaria en el verano luego que sus padres fallecieran así que tenia que comenzar de cero, el era alguien muy inteligente así que no le fue muy difícil ir avanzando en sus grados…

El año siguiente ingreso a una escuela publica por sus meritos, tenia 9 años de no ir a una escuela así que no recordaba como era, el se la pasaba solo en los jardines del lugar preocupándose por ir avanzando hasta estar en preparatoria el siguiente año, era joven pero sabia que podría hacerlo…

Estudiaba mucho durante las noches en que los crimines con satisfacción se suspendían o cuando volvía de realizar alguno, cumplía con sus tareas puntualmente, deseaba entrar a la academia de duelo pero su inscripción era demasiado costosa y no existían becas que el podía aspirar así que se resigno a entrar a una preparatoria común…

Sus otros 3 compañeros nunca lo cuestionario de nada, cada uno hacia lo que quisiera en el día eran las reglas y el hacia lo que mas quería era obtener un titulo universitario, estudiar ingeniería en electrónica le encantaban las maquinas y soñaba con alguna vez construir una con sus manos, así fue como semanas después comenzó la compra de partes para una D-Wheel de duelo, su padre siempre deseo construir una muy moderna y era su deber cumplir con el sueño de su padre que se había convertido en el suyo propio…

- Esto servirá…

Diariamente iba al basurero de la Satélite esperando encontrar algunas partes que funcionaran para su proyecto, tenia que buscar mucho pero siempre lograba encontrar algo que pudiera servirle, así comenzó a forjar su sueño…

Lo primero que encontró fueron un par de llantas un poco gastadas desechadas de Neodomino pero que el podría sacarles provecho, luego una computadora inservible que el mismo pudo reparar, era un genio para las maquinas electrónicas sus amigos lo sabían y por eso era su deber a veces de deshabilitar las alarmas…

En uno de sus tantos viajes a Neodomino luego de clases, le gustaba pasar por alguna tienda donde se comerciaban repuestos de motocicleta, los precios eran bastante elevados y para construir una de cero los requisitos eran muchos y muy costosos…

- No será nada fácil…

Quizás el con tantos botines que había obtenido en esos años de crímenes tenia el dinero quizás mas de lo que necesitaba comprar una nueva quizás o para hacer una desde cero sin problemas, pero se había jurado que no lo usaría desde el primer momento que comenzó a ganarlo, juro que ese dinero era sucio y comenzó a guardarlo, quizás un día cuando estuviera en prisión le podría servir para salir o para que al menos disminuir la condena…

- Vaya…-un anuncio en una venta de periódicos le llamo la atención necesitaban un repartidor para Satélite, era un lugar muy peligroso y pocos se atrevían a entrar solo quienes vivían ahí podrían atreverse, pero eso no los libraba de robos…

Fue aceptado sin dudar, estaban desesperados por alguien valiente que fuera a la ciudad, el obtuvo el trabajo fácilmente solo necesitaba una bicicleta, hasta el momento el solo se había estado trasportando a pie, en autobús o en tren pero pensándolo bien una bicicleta no le vendría nada mal, aparte que se mantendría en forma se ahorraría el pasaje…

- Demasiado…-aunque el precio de estas no era nada cómodo, todas eran demasiado modernas y las mas barata significaba dejar de comer varios días, no podía costearla…

Decidió que haría como su proyecto de la D-Wheel, construir una, busco en la red como armar una bicicleta y con esa información bastaría para construir una, busco las partes en el basurero era bastante común encontrar partes de bicicleta o a veces esqueletos sin ruedas que quedan abandonados por ahí…

No tardo mucho en encontrarse con la mayor parte de una, manubrio roto, llantas en muy mal estado, cadena llena de grasa de auto, las velocidades quebradas en fin seria un gran reto repararla, pero para alguien como el que le gustaban los desafíos no le importaría, la llevo a la bodega limpio por varias días la cadena, engrasándola luego, cubriendo los agujeros en las llantas en fin, compro algo de pintura y le dio una mano para terminarla…

- Por fin…-termino justo a tiempo para recibir su primer cargamento de periódicos…

- Vaya, vaya con bicicleta nueva…-entrando a su habitación llego Kiryu el siempre estaba vigilante de lo que sus chicos pudieran hacer

- Así es, trabajare de repartidor…-no tenia por que ocultarle algo, el se enteraría de todas formas…

- Porque?...-le dijo mientras veía la bicicleta le había quedado impecable, sus colores brillantes y parecía que sus partes metálicas brillaban con la luz del sol…

- Por que quiero…-le dijo mirando a su líder…-tu mismo dijiste que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y eso es lo que hago…-le había perdido el miedo a su líder, aunque siempre le guardaba mucho respeto…

- Bien…

Dijo el sin mas, en realidad no le importaba si sus chicos conseguían trabajos decentes, siempre y cuando no se le olvidaran los objetivos que era por los que la banda existía con lo que poco a poco estaban controlando la ciudad…

**CONTINUARA………….**

* * *

HOLLY: Volvimos con la siguiente ova, espero que les haya gustado

YUSEI: Debo decir que mi actuación estuvo exquisita

YAMI: Bueno nadie mas te lo dice debes engañarte tu solo

YUSEI: ¬_¬

HOLLY: Por cierto las disculpas del caso por las faltas ortográficas

YAMI: Es costumbre de no hacer una revisión exhaustiva-gotita

YUSEI: Se tardan más y me verán menos U_U

HOLLY: Y solo aclarar que en el caso de los puntos suspensivos exceptuando el "continuara" no es para darle ni misterio, ni emoción es mas que nada para separar el dialogo de la narración y a veces por mera ganas XD

YAMI: La costumbre, la costumbre

YUSEI: ^ ^U

HOLLY: Así que las disculpas del caso si les molesta en la lectura no le tomen importancia

YUSEI: Y ya entrando en materia, manden RR felicitándome

YAMI: Diablos este ya se cree una estrella

YUSEI: Yo fui el protagonista de esta ova obviamente soy una estrella

JADEN: Y para la próxima ova me verán a mi wiii!!!

YAMI: Aficionados U_U

HOLLY: Agradecemos los RR que nos han mandado y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando en esta aventura

YUSEI: Hoy lloverán RR porque yo fui el prota soy importante XD

YAMI: Sigue soñando U_U

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima Ova y no se olviden de dejar comentario…

Sayonara.-


	3. Ova 3: Vuela Lejos

**"BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY"**

**OVA 3: "VUELA LEJOS"**

Regreso a su realidad, mirando a su líder de frente y como sus ojos se notaban arder en furia, en los últimos meses faltaba mucho a las reuniones a causa de las tareas, había comenzado dejar a un lado a Satisfacción todos lo sabían y aunque el mismo no quería admitirlo el equipo había dejado de importarle lo único que quería era dejarlos pero no podía…no podía…

- Eres un verdadero estupido Yusei, te crees mas inteligente que yo?...-le dijo su líder mientras le tomaba de los cabellos…-nadie es mas listo que Kyosuke Kiryu…-lo soltó limpiando su mano cubierta de sangre en la ropa del chico…-pagaras si, pero no de la forma en la que pides, tu vida no significa nada en lo absoluto para mi, ni para nadie, pero que hay de la vida de tus nuevos amigos?...-en ese momento trago saliva y en medio de su dolor y lo borroso de su visión miro al frente Crow y Jack tenían la fotografía de los chicos, era una tomada en el almuerzo cuando los tres se sentaban bajo la sombra del árbol a disfrutar de sus alimentos…

- _Onegai_ déjalos a ellos fuera de esto…- les dijo con clara desesperación en sus ojos

- Kiryu al parecer esos mocosos le interesan mas que nosotros…-comento Crow por que Yusei mostrara tanto interés por los que a su ver eran unos extraños…

- Quizás…-vocifero Kiryu no muy feliz…-pero eso no me importa ahora, lo que si me importa es que entiendas Yusei…-se le acerco quedando a su nivel …-que a satisfacción no le agradan las traiciones, ni que abandones tus principios y a tu familia…-le dijo al oído…-y si no quieres que esos dos mocosos mueran no los veras mas…-le dio un empujón haciendo que Yusei chocara contra una pared cercana…-muchachos muéstrenle a nuestro amigo como es que corregimos a quienes intentan traicionarnos…-Yusei trago saliva mientras veía a Crow y a Jack acercarse dispuestos a golpearlo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en neodomino Yugi iba levantándose del piso de forma muy lenta mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre seca que había quedado en una de sus mejillas producto de la ultima golpiza dada por su hermano, su delito fue la demora en la cena debido a que el y Jaden, habían estado esperando a Yusei que nunca volvió a la escuela…su cuerpo le dolía de sobremanera mientras caminaba de forma muy lenta a su habitación que estaba en la segunda planta de la casa…

No lloraba, en sus ojos ya no habían mas lagrimas, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama acostarse y esperar que la noche pasara no soportaba el dolor era demasiado, mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente… no podía entender la forma tan brutal como su hermano lo golpeaba, y de cómo sus ojos se llenaban de tanta furia hacia el…

- Que habré hecho mal?…-siempre se culpo a si mismo por sus golpes, su hermano tenia razón en hacerlo el era una mala persona, merecía ser castigado…-mama, papa…-dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, tanto el como su hermano extrañaban a sus padres, y aunque Yugi no fuera el culpable de la frustración del mayor, el así lo sentía y cada día que pasaba estaba llegando a su limite…

* * *

Nuevos gritos, cubrían la casa de Jaden una discusión se libraba en la parte de debajo de la casa, el estaba metido bajo la sabanas cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada, estaba harto de esos gritos y los golpes de siempre, su padre siempre llegaba borracho y su madre siempre le reclamaba por ello, los gastos corrían prácticamente bajo su cargo eran cosas que ella no podía aguantar…

- Ya no soporto más esto…

Algunas cosas que se quebraban escucho resonar en medio de la noche, estaba cansado de la misma rutina, esos gritos y los golpes no lo dejaban concentrarse en sus estudios, el miedo invadía su cuerpo y aunque nadie de sus amigos lo supiera tenia un trauma muy fuerte arraigado en su corazón, que cada día que pasaba se agudizaba…

* * *

La luz de la luna de se coloco en medio de aquella bodega abandonada proyectando su color azulado en el rostro ensangrentado de un chico que yacía en el piso, abrió sus ojos lentamente por el resplandor, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y con el solo moviendo de querer levantarse le producía un terrible dolor… puso sus manos en el piso suplicando por que sus piernas reaccionaban, tosió un poco y algo de sangre choco contra el pavimento de la bodega, la golpiza había sido muy fuerte y aunque había prometido muchas cosas aquella noche, ninguna de ellas deseaba cumplirlas, estaba harto de temer, estaba harto de ocultarse, estaba harto de los delitos, estaba harto de Satisfacción…

- Malditos sean todos…-gruño mientras se incorporaba y se apoyaba en la pared para no caer al piso…-haaag…-era bastante difícil solo ese moviendo se sentó un momento mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, todo le dolía y quizás tenia algo roto…-no soporto mas…-dijo mientras algo de sangre se escurría en su barbilla, de las múltiples heridas que tenia en su boca…-si esto pasa otra vez no saldré con vida…

Pensó mientras retomaba sus energías para ir a su habitación y descansar un rato en la cama, había sido un día demasiado duro para el aunque se negaba a morir, en la placa conmemorativa que habían construido en el lugar del accidente donde sus padres perdieron la vida juro que el viviría su vida por ellos hasta el final y ese momento no era su final…

- Solo necesito…

Cerro sus ojos con pesadez, estaba muy cansado y débil, mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba y se despedía a descansar, habían sido muy crueles con el, su autollamada familia, no era mas que un grupo de abusones que se regocijaban con el sufrimiento de los demás, y mas de el, a Yusei siempre lo tuvieron de menos, en parte era envidia ya que el conoció a sus padres y estuvo los primeros 6 años de su vida con ellos, cosa que ninguno de los otros tres había podido, el conoció el amor, el cariño y la comprensión de una familia y los otros lo único que habían conocido era el odio y la discriminación de los demás…

Kiryu había sido abusado por su madre, lo había golpeado, extorsionado y vendido su cuerpo, los primeros años de su vida, Jack nunca había conocido a sus padres y en el orfanato nunca conoció el cariño de alguien, Crow, era alguien muy rebelde huyo de su hogar, su familia nunca se preocupo en buscarlo vivió en las calles unos años antes de ser llevado por la policía al orfanato, donde había sido golpeado por los demás niños, los tres habían aprendido que la única persona en que se podía confiar era en si mismos, y aunque ahora estaban juntos en una banda, ninguno confiaba en el otro…

Yugi, Jaden y Yusei, aunque sus vidas eran distintas los tres estaban viviendo infiernos con diferente nombre he intensidad, de lo cual cada uno estaba llegando a su limite y lo único que deseaban era escapar de sus destinos…

* * *

Había un silencio casi sepulcral pasadas la 2 de la mañana, por fin los gritos, y cosas quebrándose habían terminado, el seguía en vela aun con sus ojos irritados por el cansancio y de tanto llorar, su vida era un infierno, a sus padres parecía no importarles, solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos y velaban por sus interés…

- _Bakas_…-vocifero por lo bajo mientras que la luna entraba por una ventana, era un día mas de abusos estaba harto de escucharlos y que sus padres no tomaran conciencia de cuanto daño le hacían…

Aun recordaba de cómo habían sido las cosas, hace 10 años, no todo había sido un infierno antes, sus padres eran personas amables que se amaban y lo amaban, nunca se imagino como podían cambiar las cosas en un segundo y ahora 10 años después estaba viviendo su infierno…

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando estaba cansado y el día siguiente tenia escuela, era algo común que se durmiera a esas horas cuando por fin la calma reinaba en su casa, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba su mente viajaba en el tiempo hasta el momento en que su vida aun era feliz…

* * *

La familia Yuki se acababan de mudar a Neodomino, el padre había sido trasferido de trabajo y ahora con su ascenso habían decidido mudarse de Tokio a la ciudad, era un lugar nuevo para su hijo de 5 años pero sabia que se podría adaptar bien…

Era una familia común como cualquier otra de la ciudad, la madre estaba dedicada a la casa y a cuidar de su hijo, el padre era una persona cariñosa con su familia y Jaden los amaba mucho, deseaba ser como su padre cuando grande…

- Mami ya regrese…-había sido su primer día de escuela cuando llego a su casa…-mami?...-era extraño que ella no estuviera en casa por lo general siempre estaba para recibirlo…-MAMI?...-grito al ver a su madre en el piso y con algunos golpes en el rostro…-MAMI, MAMI?...-la llamaba pero ella no reacciono estaba muy mal…-llamare a…-aunque justo cuando se levanto, sentado en la silla de la cocina se encontró con una persona…-papa?...-pregunto temeroso mientras retrocedía cerca de su madre…

- Jaden…-dijo el hombre mientras que con su mano cargaba un látigo, que estaba goteando sangre…

- Papa ayúdame mama esta…-su mente no había asimilado la situación ni en el peligro que estaba…-HAAAG!...-un fuerte golpe de látigo chocando contra su piel estremeció la cocina…-PAPI, QUE PASA?...-pregunto temeroso, el no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo y por que su padre lo había hecho, ya que antes nunca le habían puesto un dedo encima…-

- MALDITO BASTARDO!!!...

Fue lo ultimo que escucho luego los golpes, solo sonidos sordos de látigos que golpeaban su cuerpo…no había gritos, no existían había caído en la inconciencia, fue la primera vez que vio a su padre tan molesto sin saber la razón…días después despertó sus ojos le pasaban demasiado aun, una enfermera grito feliz de que el niño abriera sus ojos el aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido…

- Parece que eres un jovencito muy fuerte…-dijo un hombre amable el doctor de la sala…-vas recuperándote muy bien…-le sonrío el cuerpo del niño aun estaba débil pero estaba mejorando…

- Que fue lo que paso doctor?...-el no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido así que no sabia que le había pasado y por que su cuerpo le dolía tanto

- Un ladrón entro a tu casa y recibiste algunos golpes, fue un milagro que tu padre te trajera…-al escuchar nombrar a su padre, toda su memoria regreso y las imágenes aparecían en su mente como una película recordaba a su padre golpearlo, patearlo, y nunca se lo olvidaría la expresión llena de odio con la que lo hacia

- MAMA COMO ESTA MAMA…-recordando vagamente lo ocurrido sabia que su madre había salido lastimada…

- No te preocupes ella esta recuperándose muy bien…

Suspiro con alivio, al menos su madre no estaba muerta como había pensado, aunque su mente se preguntaba los motivos que llevaron a su padre a cometer esas locuras…

Meses después, el y su madre podían regresar a su casa, aunque con ellos estaba su padre que al parecer se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, era cuando se preguntaba si todo lo que vio era un sueño, quería pensar que si, quizás una pesadilla producida por la misma inconciencia que aun su madre no comentaba nada y parecía actuar como siempre con el…

Días después luego de volver a casa las cosas parecían estar igual en la casa, pero no era del todo cierto, en los días subsiguientes todas las noches su padre volvía a casa borracho y gritándole a su esposa mientras pedía su cena, ella ya le había perdido el respeto y le gritaba recriminándole sus borracheras…

- El dinero no alcanza y tu vago desgraciado solo sirves para emborracharte…-una bofetada se escucho sonar en su rostro…

- No le pegues a mama…-le dijo el niño de 6 años defendiéndola, grabe error…

Su padre estaba completamente fuera de si y comenzó a golpearlo a el también, su madre se interpuso y ella resulto golpeada, al menos su hijo no sufriría más, no gritaba para no preocupar al niño, aunque en sus ojos se notaba una profunda tristeza…

Años después en la casa Yuki las cosas no parecían mejorar su madre había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, para aliviar un poco los gastos de la casa, su esposo siempre se gastaba el dinero en bebida y rara vez le daba dinero para los gastos, tubo que rebuscarse por darle de comer a su hijo y no dejarlo de mandar a la escuela…

Las notas del pequeño a medida que aquellos abusos comenzaron fueron bajando tanto hasta que hubo un momento en que ella misma tubo que sobornar a los profesores para que su hijo no repitiera grados, en su casa las cosas no estaban nada bien y aunque quería intervenir no podía, su padre era demasiado fuerte como para poder detenerlo, así que optaba por quedarse en su habitación escondido bajo las sabanas o los colchones esperando no oír los gritos pero era inútil, los insultos, los golpes aumentaban y a sus 10 años no entendía por que de aquella situación y como su padre había llegado a odiarlos a ambos…

No fue hasta que cumplió los 14 cuando en una de tantas discusiones mientras el estaba haciendo la tarea escucho una conversación entre su padre y su madre…

- Ramera…-le decía el lleno de odio y veneno

- Descarado…-le recriminaba ella, a pesar de estar retando a su esposo ella no le importaba ponerlo mas furioso…

- Me engañaste maldita…-golpes acompañaban su frustración

- Te lo merecías…-se burlaba ella en su cara…provocando mas golpes en su cuerpo…

- JADEN NO ES MI HIJO, POR QUE ME LO OCULTASTE?, yo lo amaba…

En ese momento los ojos color miel del chico se abrieron a todo lo que daban y esas palabras aun seguían resonando en su mente, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, cubrió su boca con desesperación no quería creer esas palabras debían de ser una mentira debían serlo …

Aunque eran reales, al cumplir los 15 su madre le confeso la verdad, ella había tenido una aventura con un extranjero en Tokio mientras su padre estaba trabajando, en ese único encuentro sin protección había causado su embarazo, que ocultando su engaño le había dicho a su esposo que era de el…

Pero luego por unas dolencias de su esposo había ido al medico encontrándole un tumor un poco grande en su órgano reproductor, y a causa de eso el era estéril no podía tener hijos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su esposa todo ese tiempo lo había engañado y esa verdad había provocado gran furia en el y por eso la había golpeado la primera vez…

Ella en los últimos años siempre se sintió culpable por engañarlo y aun se seguía sintiendo esa culpa que había provocado el enloquecer de su esposo no podía denunciar su abuso por que sentía que merecía ser castigada por su engaño…

- Madre pero esto no puede seguir así, mira como estas…yo ya no quiero verte así…-le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Jaden, mas te vale que no te metas…-le dijo ella muy seriamente…

- Si tu no lo denuncias, lo are yo…-se levanto y tomo el teléfono…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses…-se lo arrebato en el acto…

- Pero mama esto no puede continuar tu debes…-una fuerte bofetada se escucho resonar tumbándolo al piso…-mama?...-dijo con miedo

- Todo esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa tu papa ya no me quiere, TE ODIO…-le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, aunque no eran de tristeza mas bien de frustración…el abrió sus ojos en impresión nunca espero escucha eso…-TE DETESTO…

Comenzó a llorar esas palabras lo habían lastimado mas que cualquier golpe nunca espero escucharlas, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus padres estarían mejor sin el, después de todo ellos se odiaban por que el existía…

* * *

Un día cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, decidió ponerle fin a su vida, después de todo no lo extrañarían, estaba harto de los gritos, los golpes, los insultos, la discriminación, cualquier lugar seria mejor que la casa donde vivía…

- Yugi estas listo?...-escucho una suave voz oculta por el manto de la oscuridad…

- _Hai_…-termino de armar su mochila miro su casa, lo poco que podía en medio de la penumbra, no le importaba si lo escuchaban después de todo esa seria su despedida…-hasta siempre…_nii_-san…-cerro sus ojos mientras colocaba una nota en su cama, cerraba la puerta muy suavemente, miro la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hermano, unas lagrimas volaron al aire al marcharse…

- Yugi ya era hora…-un castaño estaba en la entrada de la casa esperándolo…

- Lo siento debía dejar todo impecable para que mi hermano no sospecha…-le dijo mientras apretaba su mochila, le dolía marcharse pero no tenia otra opción…

- Dios ustedes si que son un par de tortugas…-en la esquina de una calle estaba un joven de alborotados cabellos y ojos azules esperándolos…

- Quieres pelear Fudou…-le dijo despectivo el castaño

- No comiencen…-les advirtió Yugi…-es media noche y ustedes pensando en discutir…

- Es culpa de Fudou y sus comentarios fuera del lugar…-le dijo despectivo nuevamente, Yugi rodó sus ojos mientras los tres se marchaban…

La ciudad estaba vacía, solo algunos autos que iban y venían del trabajo o de una noche de fiesta, la luna alumbraba el camino de los 3 viajeros que por cada una de sus vidas tan miserables, habían llegado a esa decisión, escapar de su realidad, ya no soportaban más y sabían que si se quedaban morirían…

Yugi aunque intentaba actuar con los ánimos que siempre estaba cabizbajo, había sido un camino muy largo y mucho pensar hasta llegar a esa decisión, seguramente su hermano estaría feliz al marcharse el quizás así podría solo tener un empleo y dejaría de odiarlo era lo único que deseaba…

- _Nii_-san…-cerro sus ojos mientras unas finas gotas salían de sus ojos y volaban con el viento…

Mientras caminaban recordaban como habían llegado hasta esos extremos, cada uno había llegado a su limite y era por eso que los tres con sus penas se había unido para aligerar la carga, escapar de sus realidades y quizás buscar la felicidad que sus familia y amigos le habían negado…

* * *

- Ya ha pasado un mes desde que vimos a Yusei-kun…-el chico no había llegado a clases debido a su lenta recuperación por la ultima golpiza, de día era el único momento en que descansaba ya que de noche tenia que tomar fuerzas de donde no tenia para poder levantarse cumplir con su trabajo…

- Fudou estupido…-vocifero Jaden mientras comía su bento, estaba preocupado pero no lo admitiría…

- Me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido, que habrá provocado que se escapara la otra vez…

- Yugi eres tan ingenuo…

- Umm...?...-Yugi volteo a mirarlo sin comprender

- Es algo obvio no crees? Yusei es de Satélite y seguramente es un vago, un ladrón quizás

- Eso no es cierto!...-le dijo Yugi claramente molesto

- He?...-Jaden lo miro muy extrañado era la primera vez que miraba molesto a su amigo

- Quizás no conozca el pasado de Yusei-kun ni lo que hace con su vida, lo que si puedo decir es que no es una mala persona, solo mira sus ojos y te darás cuenta de la pureza que reflejan…-hizo puchero mientras tomaba algo de jugo

- Se muy bien a que te refieres con eso…-le contesto el castaño ya que quizás no había notado esa expresión de pureza en Yusei pero si la veía siempre en Yugi…-lo se… lo que digo Yugi es que no deberías de confiarte no sabemos nada de Yusei y no seria extraño que sea una persona de mal a ver…

Yugi lo miro aun molesto no estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, quizás Yusei tenia su historia pero quien no? Todos tenían un pasado del cual les gustaría cambiar, además si estudiaba y era tan bueno en ello era por que estaba buscando otra vida, una donde los crímenes no existieran o al menos eso era lo que quería creer Yugi…

- Quien es el de mal a ver?...-pregunto alguien ambos voltearon a mirar y notaron como el chico desaparecido estaba saltando la baya de la escuela y llegaba con ellos…-ya se que me extrañaste Yuki, solo que no debes ser tan evidente…-se trataba de Yusei…

- Yusei-kun!...-exclamo Yugi al verlo, aunque luego su mirada se noto preocupada el chico tenia algunas vendas, unas puntadas en su rostro y caminaba con algo de dificultad…

- Fudou, que rayos te paso?...-le pregunto el castaño quizás no demostraba agrado por el chico, pero en realidad si le importaba…

- Digamos que un incidente muy común en los barrios bajos...-dijo el sin darle importancia mientras se sentaba con ellos…

- Que te ha pasado que no te haz presentado a clases…-pregunto el pelirrojo

- Ya no vendré mas a clases…-ambos se sorprendieron

- Por que?...-se animo a preguntar el castaño

- No puedo…

Yusei cerro sus ojos al decir sus palabras, y algo de tristeza se reflejo en su mirada, los otros entendieron que debía ser algo grabe para que tomara esa decisión, a el le gustaba la escuela y con las pocas platicas que habían tenido, era obvio que el quería ser alguien en la vida, estudiar en la universidad y trabajar para bien…

- Vine a despedirme…

Les dijo mirándolos, había llegado a una decisión, lo mejor era escapar de satisfacción, sabia que si se quedaba sus amigos acabarían lo que comenzaron, y no descansarían hasta matarlo, o lastima a Yugi o Jaden era algo que no podía permitir, también estaba cansado de robar y la mala vida lo único que quería era encontrar paz y quizás en otro lugar lo encontraría…

- _NANI_?...-dijeron ambos a dúo…

- Así es, ya no regrese a la escuela, por ende ya no los veré mas…

- Estas drogado Fudou, no te da vergüenza…-le dijo el castaño mirándolo acusadoramente

- Buena esa Yuki, pero es la verdad

- Debes estar drogado en verdad para dejar botado todo lo que haz ganado…-comenzó el castaño dejando su comida para ver al chico…-antes nadie te respetaba eras alguien con apariencia de vago nada mas, pero ahora todos te respetan y admiran por tu dedicación he intelecto, eres alguien brillante no lo tires a la basura…-Yusei se extraño al escuchado sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón al escuchar la palabra "brillante" era la que su madre utilizaba…

- No puedo hacer nada, tienes razón en algo Yuki, soy un ladrón pertenezco a una banda criminal…-los dos se quedaron callados…-robamos, extorsionamos, en fin, muchas cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco al contrario es una vergüenza…-cerro sus ojos y sonrío con sarcasmo…- mis compañeros de la banda no quieren que tenga amigos, no quieren estudie ni mucho menos quieren que los deje…lo que ven en mi cuerpo es la corrección que me hicieron por alejarme de los objetivos, si esta vez no me mataron se que la próxima vez lo harán…

- Santo cielo!!…

- No sientan pena por mi, nunca me gusto la lastima…

- Yusei-kun no es pena ni lastima…-Yugi se le acerco y lo tomo de la mano…-eres nuestro amigo y eso nadie lo cambiara…-el chico lo miro y en lo profundo de aquellos ojos violeta pudo ver la inocencia que el mismo tenia cuando era un niño…-si lo que quieres es huir, iré contigo

- ESTAS LOCO?...-grito el castaño…

- Jaden nunca te lo he dicho, pero mi vida es un caos, mi única familia no me quiere, me golpea siempre, a veces cuando me veías con algunos moretones o heridas no era accidentes eran reprendas de la única familia que tengo, no quiero seguir con esa vida, ya mi cuerpo esta cansado, mis oídos se niegan a escuchar mas insultos no lo soporto mas, es por eso que quiero ir con Yusei-kun, además entre ambos podemos cuidarnos y…

- Si eso es lo que piensan yo también iré…-les dijo el castaño…-no crean que solo ustedes tienen problemas…-Yugi se extraño su amigo nunca le había contado de su vida…-así que como Fudou yo también he llegado a mi limite…mis padres me odian y desde muy pequeño han vivido golpeándose y recriminándome sus faltas estoy harto…

- Están locos?...-dijo Yusei claramente molesto…-esto no es un juego, sus vidas quizás no han sido tan buenas como me las imaginaba pero lo que pienso hacer no lo será tampoco Satisfacción es una banda criminal y seguramente me perseguirán, podrían matarme que no lo ven?...-les dijo molesto sus dos amigos estaban viendo eso como alguna clase de juego o peor aun se estaban burlando de el…

- Por eso mismo Yusei-kun debemos estar juntos, nos ayudaremos entre todos, no es ninguna broma, y quizás lo que vivamos no sea tan bueno como esperábamos pero al menos creo que cada uno encontrara la paz en esta huida y quizás nuestras familias también- dijo Yugi con algo de tristeza al pensar en su hermano…

- No es un juego…

- Lo sabemos y créeme no seremos ningún estorbo…-afirmo el castaño…-te ayudaremos en lo que podamos y pienso que Yugi tiene razón, entre los tres nos podremos cuidar, además si no es contigo de todas forma nos escaparemos al menos yo si estoy harto de mis padres y se que con ellos no se puede vivir mas, han sido 10 años de infierno ya no lo soporto…

- Yo también, hubiera deseado que en estos 10 años hacer cambiar de parecer a mi hermano, ya que cuando éramos niños ambos nos amábamos y cuidamos, por mi el abandono sus sueños, ya no existiendo yo se que el podrá seguir con sus sueños o al menos con algunos de ellos, quizás ya no trabaje tanto y pueda encontraras a una chica que lo ame y formen una familia, mi hermano no es malo, solo que yo lo he estancado y no le permito encontrar esa felicidad que se merece…

Yusei suspiro con pesadez sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo los chicos irían con el quisiera o no así que lo mejor era aceptar la compañía y además ambos habían dicho algo muy importante, entre los tres podrían cuidarse y seria mejor viajar acompañado que solo…

- De acuerdo de acuerdo creo que ustedes dos son unos obstinados como yo

- Desde hace tiempo estoy ahorrando, creo desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer esto, escapar de los gritos y de toda esa violencia que mis padres me han obligado a vivir desde hace 10 años atrás

- Yo también he ahorrado un poco creo que nos alcanzara para el viaje

- Descuiden lo del viaje ya lo tengo cubierto hace poco tiempo termine mi D-Wheel así que nos iremos en ella hay espacio para un pasajero y un polisón…-dijo eso mirando despectivamente a Yusei…

- Fudou no comiences con tus comentarios que luego Yugi me regañara si te golpeo- a Yugi le salio una gotita su amigo parecía un niño…-Ya han pensado a donde iremos?...-pregunto luego de un rato del silencio el castaño…-aun no verdad?...-lo miro acusadoramente a ambos

- TOKIO…-dijo Yugi prontamente ambos chicos se le quedaron mirando…-vamos a Tokio, no les gustaría?

- No me opongo…-dijo Yusei levantando la mano he igualmente el castaño

- Tokio me trae buenos recuerdos ahí viví los primeros 5 años de mi vida y fui feliz, si vamos ahí!

- Esta decidido nos iremos en mi D- Wheel hasta Tokio

* * *

Regresando a su realizad, antes de marche definitivamente de la casa le dio un ultimo vistazo a su casa, mientras su mente le traía recuerdos cuando sus padres vivían y de cuan feliz habían sido en ese lugar, unas lagrimas volaron al aire mientras se marchaba a su aventura…

- Yugi por que te tardaste tanto…-le dijo el castaño al ver a su amigo llegar…

- Lo siento Jaden solo recordaba…-le dijo con una sonrisa no quería que el chico lo viera triste

- Tranquilo, esto será para bien…-aunque para el castaño su tristeza no podía pasar desapercibida así que lo abrazo mientras caminaban

- Santo cielo ustedes dos son lentos cual tortuga…-reclamo Yusei el estaba en la calle esperándolos recostado en su motocicleta color rojo, tenia el casco en su mano y dos mas en los asientos…

- Esta es la que tu construiste?...-pregunto Yugi incrédulo se notaba como si la hubiera comprado de fabrica

- Así es, aunque no me enorgullezco mucho de ella…-dijo mientras se colocaba su casca…-súbanse…-les indico con su cabeza ambos asintieron Yugi se subió tras Yusei y Jaden tras Yugi el castaño no quería estar con el vago tras el…

- Oye malandrín mas te vale que cuides esa manos…-le dijo el castaño a Yusei que acomodaba un poco a Yugi ya que para el chico la motocicleta era demasiado alta…

- Ya no saques las uñas Yuki…-le bromeo el ojiazul…-listos?...-acelero un poco en advertencia ellos asintieron…-bien entonces andando!

Y fue así como su aventura inicio, Yusei nunca había ido a Tokio aunque guiado por mapas y GPS de la motocicleta no estaba siendo demasiado difícil ubicarse, era bueno manejando motocicletas se notaba su experiencia y su habilidad, mientras Yugi iba sostenido de la cintura del ojiazul, sintiendo su aroma estando con el se sentía seguro, lo sintió desde que lo conoció y se entristeció en aquel mes que se había desaparecido y ahora estaba feliz de emprender esa aventura juntos…

- Cuanto mas nos tomara llegar?...-ya había pasado un poco mas de un día desde que habían decido escapar y a esas horas sus familias y amigos ya debían de saber su desaparición

- Pienso que mañana al medio día ya estaremos en Tokio…-confirmo el ojiazul al ver el mapa, los tres habían parado a descansar quedándose en un hotel a pasar la noche

- Falta muy poco…-sonrío el castaño

- _Hai_…-dijo Yugi por lo bajo

- Ocurre algo?…-pregunto Yusei un poco extrañado por la falta de ánimos del pequeño…

- Me pregunto que habrá pesando _nii_-san al descubrir la carta?...

Dijo al aire y los otros dos bajaron la mirada pensando en lo que habrían pensando sus familias y amigos al saberlos desaparecido, Jaden dejo una nota corta de despedida, mientras que Yusei solo se había llevado sus cosas y motocicleta sin siquiera despedirse de la banda, pero también se preguntaba que habían pensando ellos al no encontrarlo…

- Sin importa lo que pensaron lo que importa…-Yusei se acerco y abrazo al pequeño…-es que estamos juntos ahora, nunca antes me sentí comprendido y querido por otras personas desde mis padres y Marsa, ella era quien me cuidaba en el orfanato y siempre fue buena con nosotros pero no sentía ese amor y cercanía como lo siento ahora…

- Fudou no seas dramático que me vas hacer llorar…

- En verdad los quiero chicos y no es algo fácil de decir contando que incluye a Yuki

- Yo también "te amo" Fudou descuida…-le dijo el castaño en sarcasmo…

- _Mina_…_Arigato_…-les sonrío Yugi a ambos se sentía mas tranquilo por sus palabras y bromas…

- Descansa mañana será un viaje pesado…

Sin siquiera imaginarse que le esperaría en su nueva vida, o si sus familias los buscarían lo único que querían era buscar su tranquilidad y mientras las destellantes luces del hotel se colaban entre las ventanas ellos se embarcaban en el mundo de los sueños donde se trasportarían a su nuevo mañana…

**CONTINUARA…………..**

* * *

HOLLY: El siguiente capitulo ya lo había terminado hace mucho, pero no había podido subirlo estaba indecisa en donde acortarle XD

YAMI: La siguiente ova el desenlace..

HOLLY: Sip ya terminamos con un capitulo mas así que pendientes

YUSEI: Fue agradable trabajar con ustedes chicos…-abrazando a Yugi y a Jaden

YAMI: Oye suelta a mi _aibou_!

JADEN: Suéltame a mí, lo que digo que no me agradas es cierto!

YUSEI: Se que me quieres Jaden, se te nota

YUGI: ^^U

HOLLY: Espero que nos continúen leyendo

YUSEI: Manden muchos RR que me hacen feliz

HOLLY: Nos leeremos hasta la siguiente ova que al fin conoceremos el desenlace de esta historia…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Ova 4: Nunca te olvide

** "BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY"**

**OVA 4: "NUNCA TE OLVIDE"**

Cinco años habían pasado desde que los tres habían iniciado aquel viaje y las cosas para ellos habían cambiado mucho desde que llegaron a Tokio y todo para bien…

- ¿Yugi ya te despertaste?... - se escucho una voz resonar en su habitación

- Lo lamento creo que el trabajo de anoche fue muy cansado…

Yugi era una persona con gran habilidad de manos, eso lo había bendecido mucho para el trabajo que había conseguido recién llegado a la ciudad, al inicio fue digitador en una oficina, Jaden había trabajado en una agencia de publicidad y Yusei en un taller de mecánica, a pesar de ser jóvenes sus jefes habían sido muy buenos con ellos y les pagaban justamente…

- Ya es hora de desayunar y tu durmiendo…

Tres años después de llegar habían reunido lo suficiente para su primer objetivo formar una empresa de juegos, Yugi era quien vendía la mercaría, Yusei construía muchas consolas a bajo costo con algunos desperdicios y partes de otros juegos obsoletas, mientras que Jaden era quien promocionaba todo aquello, cada uno era bueno en su área y la empresa poco a poco se estaba ganando prestigio, hasta dejar de ser pequeña y ahora era una empresa mediana en crecimiento, cada uno seguía con su trabajo, pero con otros empleados a su cargo…

- Lo lamento, lo lamento…

- Fudou ya está en el comedor esperándonos…-cuando llegaron y con el poco dinero que cada uno había llevado para sus gastos habían logrado alquilar un departamento y a medida que fueron trabajando lograron reunir para alquilar una casa y luego de la fundación de la empresa compraron una más espaciosa para los tres…

- Lo lamento creo que se me hizo tarde anoche…-hacia unos años Yugi había entrado a la universidad para estudiar mercadeo deseaba que su empresa creciera, igualmente Yusei estaba estudiando ingeniería informática, le gustaban muchas las computadoras, era todo un genio en ello, mientras que Jaden estaba estudiando diseño grafico, le gustaban muchos hacer los promocionales

- Yugi debes de dejar de estresarte tanto…-las clases estaban terminando y aunque Yusei ya se había saltado un año en su carrera debido a su intelecto a los demás se les había hecho bastante difícil entre el trabajo y el estudio era pesado…

- Hey, hey, aleja esas manos…-le advirtió el castaño cuando Yusei se dirigía a abrazar a Yugi, ellos hacia ya más de 2 años habían comenzado una relación, cosa que el castaño aunque no interfería, no terminaba de agradarle

- Yuki tu nunca entenderás…-le bromeo el ojiazul mientras regresaba a su asiento a un lado de Yugi…

- Cuido a mi amigo de malandrines como tú, Fudou sin vergüenza…-le advirtió señalándolo y el ojiazul solo sacudió su mano dándole nula importancia a sus palabras…

- Hasta cuando dejaran de pelear ustedes dos…-dijo Yugi con una gotita…

- Creo que nunca, yo lo odio

- Y yo también…-aseguraron ambos afirmando a una sola voz…

- Dios…-suspiro Yugi mientras que las mucamas le servían el desayuno…- Oigan…-comenzó Yugi mirándolos luego de que les sirvieran la comida…- les quiero comentar algo…-comenzó Yugi en tono serio Jaden y Yusei voltearon a mirarlo mientras le daban un mordisco a un trozo de pan tostado- ya han pasado dos años desde que vivimos alejados de todos y ninguno hemos sabido de nuestras familias

- Yo sí, Satisfacción cayó ante la justicia al parecer Crow no era tan fiel como pensábamos, delato a la banda y ahora Kiryu tiene cadena perpetua mientras le investigan unos asesinatos, quizás le den la pena de muerte y los otros dos tienen 99 años encarcelados sin fianza…-dijo Yusei hacia muy poco había salido la noticia y a pesar de ser inculpados a él nunca lo habían mencionado, era algo que no entendía…

- Bueno es la excepción…

- A que quieres llegar Yugi…-pidió el castaño ya que sabía que algo quería su amigo

- Deseo ir a Neodomino y ver a mi hermano…-dijo en forma determinante, los otros dos lo miraron extrañados y Jaden trago saliva ante esa petición…-_onegai_ lo deseo, quizás mi hermano en los años que viví con el no me demostró mucho cariño pero sé que me quiere, debe haberse sentido muy triste y solo cuando me escape

- Sabias a lo que te atenías Yugi, no vengas con remordimientos ahora…-le dijo Yusei bastante molesto parecía que la vida que habían tenido en ese tiempo no significara nada

- No lo siento, no me mal entiendan _onegai_…-le dijo tomándolo de una mano…- solo pido ver a mi hermano nada mas no me arrepiento de lo que hice ya que fue lo mejor para los tres, desde entonces a pesar de a ver tenido que partirnos el alma trabajando tuvimos y tenemos una vida tranquila. Cosa que agradezco…-le dio un ligaron apretón en la mano de Yusei para que lo mirara…-además si no hubiéramos hecho eso, quizás cada uno habría muerto…

Jaden miraba a su amigo, sabia lo mucho que Yugi amaba a su hermano y hasta el momento nunca había intentado contactarlo, ni mandado una carta y seguramente el rumor de su compañía ya habrían llegado hasta Neodomino, eran demasiado conocidos por ser los segundos empresarios más jóvenes luego de la creación y asenso de la multinacional Kaibacorp, que comenzando por algo pequeño creció tanto hasta tener sucursales en todo el mundo…

- Iré contigo…-dijo el castaño Yusei volteo a mirarlo…

- No es necesario que vengas Fudou se lo mucho que odias Neodomino y satélite…-lo señalo Jaden con su mano

- No es que lo odie, saben bien porque no quiero regresar a ahí, aun no se la razón por la que Kiryu y los otros no me inculparon a mi también, yo participe en muchos de sus delitos y nunca me mencionaron en el juicio…-dijo en tono suave…

- Sabes Yusei-kun, he pensando que quizás aunque tú nunca lo creas a ellos le interesabas mucho como amigo, no hay otra explicación por que ellos te cubrieron…

- Es algo que no puedo creer Yugi, pero bien sea cual sea la razón, lo que si se es que no puedo dejar a mi novio solo en ese lugar, además me haría bien ir a ver el monumento a las víctimas del accidente hace mucho que no voy…-Yugi le dio una caricia en su manos para que supiera que estaba a su lado…

- Bien si ustedes van yo también lo hare…-le dijo Jaden decido el tampoco quería ir a la ciudad y ver a sus padres, pero no podía dejar a su amigo solo…

- Les agradezco a ambos no dejarme solo en esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de arreglar algunos problemas en la empresa y poder dejar todo a cargo de sus más allegados, Joey Wheeler viejo amigo de Yusei, era quien le ayudaba a Jaden en el área promocional, conocía muy bien de ello y era bueno en ese trabajo, así que no tendría inconvenientes de dejarlo solo unos días, Yusei tenía a muchos a su cargo así que dejo al ingeniero más capacitado en ello su nombre Chazz Princeton, un joven de una familia acaudalada, pero desheredado por estudiar electrónica y no economía como toda la familia…

Yugi dejo a cargo a una jovencita pelirroja muy activa y dinámica llamada Akiza Izayoi, la cual estaba muy interesada en cierto castaño fundador, aunque el por ser tan distraído no se daba cuenta de ello, para Yugi no era secreto con una mirada ella decía todo, aunque su amigo no lograba leerlas…

- ¿Estas nervioso?...-sobrevolando el aeropuerto de Neodomino, el avión donde viajaban los tres estaba por aterrizar…

- Emocionado, quizás...-le sonrió mientras el otro tenía una mano sobre la suyas…-_arigato_…-le dio una caricia en su mano y le regalo una sonrisa…

- Hey, hey…-les advirtió el castaño que estaba a su lado, no había podido estar en medio de ellos como hubiera preferido…

- ¿Jaden tu estas bien?...-pregunto Yugi luego cuando el avión ya estaba perdiendo altura para tocar tierra…

- Si…-dijo sin más

- ¿Iras a ver a tus padres?...-le pregunto Yugi con un poco de miedo, era el único que no había mencionado nada de su familia en todo ese tiempo que habían estado fuera…

- Cuales padres, los míos murieron hace años…-dijo con los ojos cerrados, Yugi iba a decir algo pero la sobrecargo anuncio que habían llegado a Neodomino y podían bajar del avión…-bueno andando, y cuidado con esas manos he Fudou? te estoy vigilando…-le advirtió al ojiazul que había tomado a Yugi de su cintura para ayudarlo a alcanzar una maleta en la parte superior del asiento…Yugi solo sonrió nervioso y le salió una gotita, Yusei le ayudo con la maleta y los tres bajaron del avión…

- A pesar que solo fueron unos años, la ciudad ha cambiado tanto, casi no la reconozco…-vocifero Jaden mientras iba observando los establecimientos, había muchas cosas nuevas en la ciudad que nunca había visto antes…

- Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón Yuki…-confirmo Yusei al salir del aeropuerto aceptaron el ofrecimiento de un taxista de llevarlos…- Al hotel Neodomino…-dijo el ojiazul aunque Yugi iba a replicar…-Yugi de nada servirá que vayamos ahorita, estamos cansados, es mejor dejar las maletas y luego iremos a tu casa…-le dijo Yusei para tranquilizarlo

- Si además ya había olvidado que este lugar mucho más cálido que Tokio…-Yugi miro ilusionando

- Me estoy cocinando con esta ropa, quiero un jugo…-se quejo Jaden mientras sacudía su camisa

- Yuki ordena bien tus palabras quieres…

- _Nani_? ¿Quieres pelea Fudou?…

- Ya van a comenzar ustedes dos…-les advirtió Yugi

- Fudou comenzó Yugi lo escuchaste

- ¡Ya basta!

Les grito el chico y ambos callaron unos momentos mientras el conductor se reía por lo bajo, quizás parecía una discusión aunque en realidad el sabia que solo era un juego, conocía esa expresión de los chicos a parecer molestos cuando en realidad no lo estaban, tenia 2 hijos adolescentes que se comportaban igual o peor que ellos…

- Hemos llegado…-les dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel, era un lugar modesto, aunque acogedor…

- _Arigato_, señor…-le dijo Yugi pagándole, lo que marcaba el taxímetro y luego dándole una propina…el hombre sonrió arranco su taxi y se marcho…

- Por fin una ducha…-al llegar a la habitación cada uno se despabilo un rato, la habitación eran amplia justa para dos personas, aunque Jaden había insistido quedarse con ellos, por obvias razones…

- Yuki yo llegue primero…-aunque adivinándole el pensamiento el ojiazul también deseaba refrescarse tomando una ducha…

- Fudou desde el taxi vengo quejándome del calor quiero ducharme…-pelearon ambos a la entrada del baño

- Dijiste que querías jugo ahí está el refrigerador agota en jugo

- No quiero, deseo ducharme apártate…-entre empujones y miradas asesinas ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder

- ¿Porque rayos no aceptaste una habitación para ti solo?, no estarías fastidiando

- Y dejarte solo con mi amigo, primero muerto…

Mientras que ellos discutían, en la entrada del baño, Yugi estaba en la habitación desempacando, lo que siempre llevaba consigo era la fotografía de su familia, su más grande tesoro, la única que Yami le había permitido tener donde aparecían sus padres y ellos dos sonriendo el ultimo día de unas vacaciones en la playa…

- Regrese mama, papa…-les dijo mientras le daba brillo al marco de la fotografía y la ponía en la mesita de noche, escuchaba los gritos de los chicos en el pasillo aunque estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no les prestaba atención…-Yami-niisan…-pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama y desde ahí podía ver por una ventana el cielo…-solo espero que me hayas perdonado…

Cerro sus ojos suplicando por ello, el amaba a su hermano y en todo aquellos años que paso separado de el, no hubo día en que no pensara en su hermano, deseando verlo, en algunas ocasiones y sin que sus amigos lo supieran marcaba a su casa solo para escuchar la voz de su hermano sin siquiera hablar y ahora estaba ahí en la ciudad que lo vio nacer, esperaba que los años le hubieran dado tranquilidad a su hermano y por fin ambos volvieran hacer los hermanos unidos que siempre habían sido…

Más tarde ese mismo día, luego de descansar la discusión del baño que al final ninguno de los dos tomo y simplemente fueron a la piscina a discutir de quien se lanzaba más rápido, iban en un taxi hacia la casa de Yugi, el chico iba bastante impaciente, estaba muy ansioso de llegar y ver nuevamente a su hermano, quizás el había sido muy cruel con el pequeño, pero Yugi lo quería demasiado para perderlo…

- Estaremos contigo…-Yusei lo llevaba sostenido de la mano, y aunque Jaden iba bastante callado y a pesar de la cercanía de ambos no los había reprendido como acostumbraba sabía que no era una situación fácil para Yugi y el necesitaba mucho apoyo no regaños…

-¿Tranquilo si?...-le dijo Yusei dándole un beso en la mano, Yugi estaba muy nervioso y ansioso de llegar…

- Todo ha cambiado mucho…-dijo el castaño mientras veía a su alrededor y observaba como algunas construcciones habían sido remodeladas

- Todo evolucionada, es la ley de la vida…-le explico Yusei viendo por la ventana también

El taxi paro frente a la casa Moto, la fachada se notaba diferente, la pintura estaba un poco más gastada que lo normal el tiempo no la había tratado bien, y al parecer la falta de mantenimiento también le había afectado la construcción…

- Se los agradezco…-Yugi trago saliva estaba nervioso, por una parte quería correr abrazar a su hermano, por otro lado temía que él lo rechaza y lo odiara

Yusei y Jaden se miraron serios, sabían por la actitud de su amigo que le era bastante difícil manejar sus sentimientos, Yusei lo tomo de la mano dándole un ligero apretón, Yugi le sonrió y salieron del taxi, Yusei pago lo del taxímetro mientras que Yugi estaba absorto observando la casa, traía muchos recuerdos a su mente de momentos felices de cuando él y su hermano iban juntos a la escuela, cuantas risas…una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordarlo era mejor traer recuerdos agradables…

- ¿Estas listo?...-le pregunto Yusei, tomándolo de la mano nuevamente mientras el taxi emprendía su retirada…

- Al mal paso darle prisa…-le dijo Jaden siendo animado como siempre era…

- _Hai_, además era yo el que deseaba venir…-los tres comenzaron a caminar, el barrio donde vivía Yugi había cambiado mucho aunque la casa de juegos parecía detenida en el tiempo…

En cada paso que daban el corazón del pequeño comenzaba a palpitar mas y mas fuerte, estaba ansioso, nervioso todos los sentimientos lo invadían…llegando frente a la casa, Yusei lo aseguro en un abrazo sabia que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, Jaden tuvo que tragarse sus propios reclamos que aun no se podía acostumbrar ver a su mejor amigo con su "novio" y menos un sujeto tan desagradable como era Yusei…

- Es hora…

El chico llevo su mano hasta tocar el timbre de la casa y el sonido que aun recordaba se escucho, luego unos pasos acercarse, no sabía si se trataba de su hermano no pudo reconocerlos, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar aun mas fuerte por la ansiedad… la puerta de la casa se abrió y fue entonces que Yusei le dio confianza regalándole una sonrisa, sabía que su niño necesitaba todo el apoyo posible…

- ¿Si?...-una jovencita de cabellos dorados abrió la puerta

- ¿Alexis-san?...-dijo Yugi sorprendido no sabía porque la chica hacia ahí…

- ¿Yugi-kun?...-pregunto la chica mirándolo y luego corrió hacia el abrazándolo apartando a Yusei en el acto…-¡REGRESASTE!

Yusei hizo un puchero esa reacción de "confianza" de esa chica extraña no le agrado, mientras que Jaden a lo lejos se estaba riendo de él y su reacción, una mirada asesina lo cubrió, sin lograr su objetivo al castaño mas risa le dio…

- ¿Que haces aquí?…-Yugi completamente ajeno del ataque sin palabras entre ambos solo se concentro en la chica…

- Pasa, pasa te lo explicare…-le dijo mirándolo y luego vio a los otros chicos…-pasen…-les ofreció abriendo la puerta completamente Yugi entro con ella Yusei atrás tirándole maldiciones a la chica, tomo de la mano a su _koibito_ y Jaden seguía burlándose de él…

Dentro la casa había cambiado un poco, ya no estaba tan desordenada y descuidada como estaba cuando vivía con Yami, los golpes de la noche siempre hacían que quedara un desorden difícil de arreglar el día siguiente…además que ahora había algunas fotografías de ella con su hermano, cosa que Yugi se sorprendió aunque no hizo comentarios esperaría que ella hablara antes de sacar conclusiones…

- Siéntense…-les ofreció Yugi asintió y se sentó junto con sus amigos

- ¿Mi hermano está en casa?...-pregunto el pequeño ya no veía al chico y seguramente con sus voces ya debía de a ver aparecido…

- _Ie_…-la mirada de la chica cambio…-te contare…-Yusei levanto una ceja dándose cuenta inmediatamente que algo grave estaba pasando…-ya va un poco mas de 5 años que desapareciste…-tomo de la mano al Yugi mientras lo miraba…-al inicio tu hermano se mostro muy molesto, quizás ofendido porque desapareciste sin despedirte, pensó que regresarías al tiempo pero no paso…-Yugi bajo la mirada en ese momento…-días después que se dio cuenta que no volverías comenzó a buscarte el mismo dejo su trabajo para concentrarse en su búsqueda fue difícil esa decisión contando lo pobres que eran…-Yugi cerró sus ojos en pena y luego los abrió mirando a la chica nuevamente…-puso muchos avisos a la policía pero no logro localizarte…medio año después yo comencé a ayudarlo a buscarte pusimos carteles, repartimos volantes pero sin resultado alguno nadie te había visto…tu siempre supiste que yo estaba enamorada de tu hermano ¿no es así? Bueno esta situación tan difícil para el sirvió para que ambos nos uniéramos…

En ese momento Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión dándose cuenta del porque en la casa habían fotografías de la chica junto con su hermano y una le sorprendió era la más grande puesta en la pared de la sala donde una vez estuvo la foto familiar, hoy estaban una fotografía de lo que parecía a ver sido el matrimonio de ambos

- ¿Se casaron?...-pregunto sorprendido…

- Así es…-dijo ella sonrojada…-2 años después de tu desaparición decidimos casarnos…-le explico un poco apenada…-fue entonces que mudándome yo a la casa concentramos todos los esfuerzos en buscarte pero las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles para tu hermano tanto económica como en su salud…

- ¿He?...-Yugi no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo…

- Unos meses luego de nuestra boda se puso muy enfermo, tu sabias que siempre padecía de tos, un resfriado mal cuidado decía el…-Yugi lo recordaba bien a veces en la madrugada le daban ataques terribles de tos y como trabajaba en construcción el mismo decía que era el polvo que absorbía en su trabajo…-bueno al parecer no era eso…-ella bajo la mirada en ese momento…-bajo mucho de peso en unas cuantas semanas, la tos era mas y mas constante cada vez, hasta que en un momento lo internaron en el hospital en una crisis que se había quedado sin poder respirar, pensé que seguramente era asma por los síntomas pero no fue así…

- _Nani_?...-los ojos de Yugi comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas sabía que era grave para que la chica le diera tantas vueltas al asunto…

- Se trataba de cáncer…

- ¡CANCER!...-gritaron todos a una sola voz en ese momento Yugi comenzó a llorar…Yusei puso una mano en su hombro para darle valor…

- Si…-la chica comenzó a llorar también, amaba a Yami y recordar lo que pasado le dolía sobremanera y mas para alguien tan joven…-pienso que Yami siempre lo supo…-se limpio un poco las lagrimas…-pero jamás quiso aceptarlo, no deseaba preocuparte…

- ¿Porque lo dices?...-le pregunto Yugi en medio de sus sollozos…

- El médico me dijo que ese diagnostico ya tenía más de 3 años de que lo sabia aunque él nunca quiso someterse a ningún tratamiento para controlarlo, alegando que los médicos estaban equivocados él era una persona sana, además no tenía el dinero para los tratamientos

- No…-Yugi comenzó a llorar desesperadamente Yusei se le acerco acuclillándose a su lado y lo abrazo

- Yugi amigo…-dijo Jaden en tono suave sabía que era duro para él esa noticia, aun el mismo castaño estaba llorando…

- ¿Nunca te lo dijo no es así? Lo mantuvo en secreto, le dijeron lo del cáncer confirmaron que ya la enfermedad estaba demasiado avanzada y nada se podía hacer ya, el siempre se mostro muy valiente y me dijo que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, el estaba bien y punto… jamás le ha gustado preocupar a nadie, aunque sabía que las cosas son grabes…

- …-Yugi no dijo nada era cierto lo que la chica decía, jamás le comento nada y aunque el mismo siempre le recomendó ir a un medico por esa extraña tos que siempre tenía el nunca lo hizo, o al menos nunca le dijo que lo haría

- En ese momento las cosas para ambos se pusieron muy difíciles, Yami no estaba trabajando y ahora estando tan enfermo no podría trabajar, aunque el doctor le ofreció realizar un tratamiento nuevo que era más efectivo que la quimioterapia, no lo curara pero al menos podría tener una vida más o menos normal y seria gratis como no había sido probado no sabían si funcionaria, era un riesgo pero…

- ¿Acepto?

- Si…se sentía desesperado estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro, no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo mantuviera, ya lo conoces es muy obstinado…-sonrió con algo de tristeza…-comenzó el tratamiento y en dos años comenzamos a ver los cambios, recupero peso, la tos seso y no tenia los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia, además ya no se sentía tan débil logro conseguir un trabajo y se comenzó a sentir útil nuevamente, aunque a pesar de todo eso, desde que tú te marchaste note que el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, se que entre ustedes hubo muchos problemas…-Yugi bajo la mirada…-y se que el culpable de todo ello era Yami, pero no era porque no te quisiera…-ella lo tomo del mentón para que la viera…-era joven no sabía cómo educarte para que fueras un chico de bien y que consiguieras los sueños que él nunca podría alcanzar…

- _Gomen_…-Yugi siguió llorando colocando sus manos en su rostro en vergüenza ella le tomo las manos para que la mirara…

- Hace unos meses viendo las noticias te vimos…-le dijo sonriendo…-no sabes lo feliz que estaba tu hermano de que estuvieras bien y que ahora tuvieras tus cosas, se reprocho a sí mismo por detener tu avance y que por su culpa tu no progresaras…

- _Ie_, el siempre me apoyo…-dijo Yugi negando en ademan…

- Si pero no fue suficiente, se reprochaba a sí mismo por nunca a verte dado la mitad de lo que te merecías, era muy estrictito contigo si, exigente pero no era porque no te quisiera te lo aseguro

- Siempre lo supe…-Yusei y Jaden voltearon a mirarlo…-el me amaba yo lo amo…-dijo Yugi con una leve sonrisa era bueno saber que su hermano nunca lo odio…-¿donde está el?...-pregunto luego de un rato no quería hacer esa pregunta tenía miedo de la respuesta…

- Bueno…-guardo silencio la chica un rato…-el tratamiento fue un éxito pero eso no significaba que su enfermedad iba hacer curada, hace un año que tu hermano termino, estaba bien en lo que cabe, aunque el médico ha dicho a pesar que la enfermedad a detenido su avance a él no le quedan muchos años de vida…- duro golpe para Yugi

- Yo tengo dinero, yo tengo, yo pudo salvarlo…-dijo desesperado…

- Que más quisiera que con el dinero se salvara Yugi…-ella bajo la mirada…-tu hermano está trabajando continua con su vida y…-ella se llevo una mano a su estomago…-ahora está trabajando aun más duro por dos…-le dijo sonriendo…-se convenció de que tu nunca más volverías, dejo de buscarte al verte en televisión y aunque sabia como encontrarte o llamarte nunca lo hizo por medio a que tu lo odiaras

- ¡NUNCA!

- Por ello no lo hizo pero el brillo en sus ojos regreso de apoco al saber que tú estabas bien…hace unos meses luego de que termino el tratamiento nos dieron la noticia de que estábamos esperando un bebe…-le dijo ella feliz…

- ¡_NANI_!...-dijo Yugi muy sorprendido…-así es serás tío en unos meses…

Por todos los dioses…-Yugi estaba muy sorprendido, todas las noticias desagradables que había recibido y ahora una muy buena…-no puedo creerlo…

- Aunque…-ella bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza mientras se frotaba el vientre…-quizás Yami no logre ver crecer a nuestro bebe…-silencio en la casa la algarabía término en tristeza nuevamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegada la tarde, luego de tanta conversación y ponerse al día en tantas noticias, la puerta de la casa se abrió, Yugi y los demás se pusieron de pie, aun recordaba la forma de abrir la puerta de su hermano y sabía que era él, su corazón estaba palpitando muy fuerte deseaba verlo pero también tenía miedo de su reacción, Yusei le tomo de la mano para darle valor…

- Ya estoy en casa Ale…-llego a la sala y miro a sus visitantes…se puso pálido al instante…Yugi había cambiado mucho en esos años, Yugi había crecido más y ya no era un adolescente ahora era joven en la flor de su vida…

- Nii-san?...-le pregunto Yugi afirmándole que era el…

- Yami tu hermano, y sus amigos vinieron a verte…-le dijo Alexis acercándose su esposo que estaba pálido de la impresión, no había dicho una palabra ni había hecho moviendo alguno…

- Nii-san…-Yugi se soltó de Yusei y fue con su hermano, lo abrazo…-TE EXTRAÑE TANTO…-Yami no hizo gesto alguno ni siquiera correspondió al abrazo…-PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME…-le repitió el chico mientras lo abrazaba y unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…

- ¿Que haces aquí?...-le pregunto cuando el chico se separo del abrazo…

- Vine a verte…-concluyo mirándolo…-te extraña tanto necesitaba, yo necesitaba

- Yugi…-le dijo de forma seria…-¿que haces aquí? …-concluyo, Yugi trago saliva mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar…

- Se que no es mi casa, sé que no debía de a ver regresado hermano…-bajo la mirada…-lo sé pero te extrañaba tanto…-el mayor no respondió nada solo dejo unas bolsas que llevaba en el piso y levanto sus brazos…

- Golpéame Yugi…-el chico se extraño ante lo que dijo…-un día me jure que cuando tu volvieras dejaría que tú me hicieras un poco de lo mucho que yo te hice…vamos hazlo…-el menor negaba en ademan sin entender sus intenciones…-lo merezco ¡hazlo!…

- ¿Acaso estás loco?...-estallo Yusei que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo…Yugi volteo a mirarlo extrañado por el tono de voz…-Yugi vino aquí buscando a su hermano, a su familia no una venganza…

- No te metas mocoso entrometido…-le advirtió a Yusei señalándolo muy serio…-esto no es de tu incumbencia…

- Por supuesto que es mi incumbencia, hace mas de 2 años que Yugi y yo somos pareja ¿entiendes? El y yo somos uno y no voy a permitir que lo trates como cuando vivía contigo…

- Yusei-kun no…-Yugi negó en ademan…

- Cierra la boca de una buena vez…

- NUNCA MAS YAMI…-Yusei se le acerco y lo tomo de sus ropas

- Yusei-kun…-Yugi y Alexis se iban a acercar pero Jaden los detuvo…

- Es mejor que solo observen…-les advirtió…

- Torturaste a Yugi por tantos años que ¿no lo recuerdas?…-Yami no dijo nada, Yusei era más bajo que él y más joven pero tenía mucha más fuerza seguramente por sus años en la banda Satisfacción, y sus trabajos de mecánico…-no te voy a permitir que lo hagas otra vez

- Este es un asunto familiar…-le dijo sin siquiera importarle que Yusei estaba molesto y podría significar más de un golpe…

- ¿Crees que Yugi ha venido a vengarse?... ¿acaso no lo conoces?

- Porque lo conozco, quiero que él me golpee como yo lo hice hace tiempo…

- MALDITA SEA YAMI…-Yusei dio un golpe en la pared toda la habitación vibro…-Yugi está aquí para estar con su hermano no para vengarse de ti ¡ENTIENDELO!

- Yo lo sé, yo lo sé…-Yami bajo la mirada y unos mechones dorados cubrieron sus ojos…-siempre pensé que pasaría cuando Yugi volviera, cuando lo encontrara, que palabras le diría, que haría… Y aunque ha pasado más de 3 años sin verlo, sin saber de él, ahora que estamos frente a frente no se qué hacer…

- Nii-san…-susurro Yugi…

- Siempre te ame Yugi, eres mi hermano menor y no supe cuidarte…-Yusei sintió unas gotas cálidas que chocaron contra su mano…-se que quizás con un "perdón" no basta…-Yami puso una mano en la de Yusei y al instante el chico lo soltó entendiendo la situación…

- Yugi…-Yami levanto la mirada y Yugi pudo verlo tenía el rostro empapado en lagrimas…-hermano…-se arrodillo en el piso…-perdóname…-le dijo al final

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante eso, nunca se imaginaron que Yami estaría tan arrepentido, ni Yugi al inicio pensó que su hermano lo odiaría por irse y dejarlo sin siquiera agradecerle por todo lo que hizo, pero jamás que se hincaría ante el pidiéndole persona…

- Yami-niisan…-se hinco frente a él…-perdóname tu también…-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba luego…

- Esto es tan bello…-dijo Jaden mientras lloraba, estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo se hubiera reconciliado con su hermano, sabía que era lo que faltaba para que Yugi fuera completamente feliz…

Yusei que miraba de lejos también estaba conmovido, sonrió un poco, estaba feliz que su amor hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba con su hermano, Yugi nunca antes se había mostrado tan feliz, un brillo especial cubría sus ojos amatista que a Yusei le encanto sabia que la vida para Yugi sería feliz de ahora en mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después, habían decido quedarse por un tiempo más largo en Neodomino, cosa que para Jaden no era grato por sus padres que aunque Yugi había insistido aun no se animaba a verlos, no quería saber de ellos le habían hecho tanto daño y no quería que su madre le dijera en su cara que por su culpa había sido todo aquel calvario, así que prefería seguir como hasta el momento sin saber nada de ellos…

Yugi y su hermano cada vez se llevaba mejor, era lo que Yugi siempre había deseado desde que sus padres murieron, que la relación de ambos fuera unida, solida, y cada día más fuerte…

- Yuki cuando más estarás durmiendo…-Yusei había llegado hacer sus labores matutinas querer levantar a Jaden, cosa que era casi imposible…

- ¿Si y qué?...-le dijo mientras se abrazaba al colchón afirmándose bastante y aunque Yusei tiro el colchón al piso el castaño simplemente se acomodo…-deja dormir Fudou ve a molestar a otro lado…-se coloco la sabana encima…

- Rayos Yuki me estoy cansando, todos los días es lo mismo…-Yusei comenzó a jalarle la cobija aunque era bastante difícil lograr moverla con Jaden ahí sosteniéndola con fuerza…

- Lárgate…-le dijo Yusei lo soltó…

- Maldición…-exclamo mientras se marchaba…

- No se levanto…-Yugi estaba alistando el desayuno y deseaba que ese día comieran todos juntos aunque el castaño como todas las mañanas no se iba a levantar

- ¿Tu qué crees?...-Yusei se notaba agotado tomo un poco de agua…

- Vamos no te enojes…-Yugi lo abrazo

- Creo que me enojare más seguido…-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios…-te amo Yugi _kawaii…-_Yugi le sonrió mientras Yusei lo halaba y hacia que se sentara en sus piernas…

- Hoy será el día…-le dijo un poco serio Yusei asintió…

- Definitivamente…-le dijo mientras le daba unas caricias…

- Solo espero que funcione no quisiera que saliera lastimado…

- No pasara, investigue y bueno las cosas estarán bien…

- Eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No sé por qué tanta insistencia...- Al final el mismo Yugi había sido el que había logrado hacer que de levantara y ahora estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad mientras Yusei atendía otros asuntos…

- Desde que venimos no hemos podido disfrutar de la ciudad y es lo que quería este día

- Que tiene de especial…-Jaden iba de mal humor le molestaba despertarse temprano…

- Nada solo quiero ver la ciudad

- Pero que fastidio…-vocifero mientras caminaba…

- Vamos Jaden tenemos mucho tiempo de no estar nosotros dos solos y ya extrañaba las charlas de amigos

- Bueno, aunque ¿no iras a casa de Yami-san este día?...

- Si mas tarde…-le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo cuando iban a la escuela siempre lo hacía y a Jaden no le molestaba…-sabes he pensando…-el castaño lo miraba un poco extrañado, esas charlas de amigos le agradaban aunque conocía a Yugi, algo no estaba bien lo presentía…-todos hemos encontrado la felicidad a nuestra manera…-Jaden asintió…-aunque hemos dejado muchos asuntos pendientes pienso que cada uno deberá resolverlos, yo lo hice con mi hermano y…-llegaron a un restaurante…-perdóname Jaden…-el castaño lo miro sin entender y luego miro al frente sentados en una mesa estaban sus padres

- Yugi pero cómo pudiste...-le dijo Jaden molesto mirando a sus padres ambos estaban sentados en una mesa cada uno platicando de vez en vez…

- Debes hacerlo…-le dijo Yugi mirándolo…-se que te lastimaron mucho y fue por eso que te marchaste pero tampoco es agradable estar lejos de la única familia que tienes, ellos han cambiado créeme, si no fuera así jamás…pero JAMAS los habría traído aquí…-era cierto luego que Jaden se fue y encontraron una nota fría solo con un "Hasta nunca" sobre la cama ambos recapacitaron, quizás era tarde para arrepentimientos pero no para cambiar, ambos habían decido separarse y ahora estando divorciados cada uno logro encontrar la paz y solo faltaba encontrar el perdón de su hijo…

- JAMAS LOS ODIO…-los ojos del castaño brillaron mientras apartaba la vista no soportaba verlos

- No es verdad y lo sabes, si los odiaras no estarías llorando ahora…-le dijo Yugi con lagrimas en sus ojos, su amigo estaba tan conmocionado de ver a sus padres que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir…-habla con ellos escucha lo que tengan que decirte, te aseguro que no serán groseros contigo, la verdad cuando los contacte estaban tan felices de saber de ti que lo único que deseaban era abrazarte…-el castaño se limpio las lagrimas y con la insistencia de Yugi sabía que no podía negarse, acepto ver a sus padres…- Gracias…

Le dijo Yugi en un susurro mientras veía como su amigo entraba al restaurante, caminaba de forma lenta estaba inseguro pero cuando llego frente a ellos ambos al verlo lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al mismo Jaden que luego de más de 10 años de frialdad de ambos ya extrañaba sentir su calor…Yugi sonrió al ver eso los tres parecían una familia…eran una familia…

- Feliz cumpleaños amigo…-con un último vistazo se marcho iría a comprar algunas flores para su cuñada, le tenía mucho aprecio y sabia lo mucho que le gustaban las flores…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Yusei había ido a visitar el monumento a las víctimas de aquel atentado, el culpable jamás fue capturado y aunque quizás para ese entonces ese sujeto ya estaría muerto el no descansaría hasta dar con él, era su nueva misión en la vida aparte de casarse con Yugi y forma una familia con el…

Ese lugar siempre le traía mucho dolor y frustración quizás el mismo no presencio todo aquello pero podía sentir en cada porción de tierra, en cada piedra, la desesperación y el dolor que sintieron las victimas de aquel atentado…

- ¿He?...-en la distancia visualizo la figura de alguien, no era extraño que algún familiar llegara a colocar alguna flor o visitar el lugar…-¿tu?...-aunque nunca se imagino a quien podría encontrar ahí…

- ¿Ummm? ¿Tu quien eres?...-pregunto un elegante hombre de unos 30 años había estado hincado ante una el mural que los familiares habían hecho, se incorporo para ver a Yusei…

- Kaiba-san…-murmuro, el elegante CEO de cabellos castaños lo miro…-jamás imagine encontrarte aquí…

- Yusei Fudou si no me equivoco…-la empresa de Yusei, Yugi y Jaden estaba creciendo tan rápidamente que ya era conocido entre los ejecutivos más poderosos como Kaiba que era el chico más importante y rico del mundo…

- Así es…que haces aquí…-Yusei miro al castaño él era un mucho más alto así que tenía que levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos aquellos tan azules como el mismo cielo…

- Vine a visitar…-dijo el castaño tenía los ojos rojos seguramente había estado llorando…-esta fue la primera empresa de Kaiba que comenzó a crecer y en un instante…desapareció…

- ¿Eso es lo que te duele?...-le dijo Yusei de forma fría al sentir que sus palabras se referían al edificio o no a quienes laboraban ahí

- No lo que me afecta es las muchas personas que estaban trabajando ahí, que estaban haciendo que nuestra empresa creciera, tú debes saber que lo más importante de una empresa son sus empleados ¿no es así?...-lo miro Yusei asintió muy extrañado, en realidad siempre había tenido la idea de que Kaiba era alguien vacio sin sentimientos solo interesado en el dinero y nada mas…-fue la primera empresa de Kaiba que existió, que estaba creciendo tan rápido que provoco…la desgracia…

- El culpable nunca fue capturado…

- No, pero el maldito debe estarse quemando en el infierno en este momento al saber cuántas familias dejo desamparadas…

- Y cuántos hijos dejo sin padres…-concluyo Yusei hablando del mismo, Kaiba lo miro…

- ¿Eras hijo de los Fudou no es así?...-el apellido Fudou era poco común en Japón

- Así es…ellos eran mis padres y la única familia que tuve…estuve en un orfanato y luego me volví un vándalo…

- Desgraciado…-bufo Kaiba refiriéndose al que cometió aquello…-yo siempre vengo cuando tengo tiempo a ofrecer mi agradecimientos a todos aquellos que murieron ese día, fue gracias aquellos que formaron los pilares de Kaiba Corp. mi empresa es lo que es hoy

- Debes sentirte muy feliz porque gracias a sus muertes tu empresa se fue a la cima

- Te equivocas, si crees que solo pienso en el dinero…-le dijo prontamente…-daría hasta el último centavo de lo que tengo si con él pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar aquel momento…

- Si claro…

- No voy a descansar hasta atrapar al maldito que cometió esto, o los malditos que seguramente no actuó solo, y cuando eso pase te juro que lo voy a despedazar con mis propias manos…-a Yusei le extraño esa confesión mas la forma en que se lo dijo parecía ser uno de los familiares dolidos por lo ocurrido…-será mejor que me vaya, pero confía en mi daré con ese maldito y pagara con sangre lo que hizo…

Le dijo al final mientras dos de sus guarda espaldas se acercaban y luego se dirigía al estacionamiento para marcharse en su limosina, Yusei los siguió con la vista, para luego levantar la mirada al cielo y pensar en sus padres ellos ya estaban descansando en paz, en la felicidad eterna, pero él no podría ser completamente feliz hasta que los hechores de aquel crimen pagaran por lo que hicieron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yugi cálmate me estas mareando…

- ¿Yusei qué crees que sea?- el hijo de Yami estaba por nacer

- Yo digo que será una niña tengo buen ojo para esas cosas…-aseguro Jaden

- ¿Cómo? si tú no has tenido niños jamás…-le recrimino Yusei

- Cierra el pico Fudou…-lo miro serio

- _Mina_ _onegai_…-Yugi estaba ansioso para tratar con las peleas de siempre

- ¡CHICOS FUE UNA NIÑA!...-Yami salió sonriente Yugi lo abrazo

- Les dije…-aseguro Jaden

- ¿Como esta Alexis-san?...-Yugi lo miro…

- Descuida está muy bien y la deje descansar pero vamos, la bebe ya debe estar en la sala con los demás

- ¡Claro! Vaya mi primera sobrinita…-Yugi estaba emocionado y mientras veía atreves de una ventana a los demás bebes en sus cunitas uno sobresalía del resto con sus cabellos dorados y ojos carmesí- Es hermosa…-Quizás Yami no había dicho que era su hija pero la reconoció de inmediato

- Se parece a ti Yugi…-le bromeo Yusei ya que hasta la forma de sus ojos era igual

- ¿Y cómo le pondrán?...-pregunto Yugi emocionado por el cumplido

- Bueno decidimos llamarla Ashita…-Yugi lo miro sorprendido…-como nuestra madre…-el chico solo lo abrazo

- Gracias…-significaba que el odio que sentía hacia sus padres había desaparecido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después y en el aniversario de sus padres unos chicos iban llegando a lugar de descanso el menor llevaba entre sus manos un ramo de orquídeas mientras el mayor llevaba en sus brazos a su hija que ahora estaba fuerte y llena de vida, mientras eran seguido por los más cercanos…

A los pies de la lapida fue puesto aquel ramo mientras unas lagrimas caían al piso aun dolía demasiado estar en ese sitio y a pesar de los años el dolor no disminuía, un castaño también guardo respeto nunca había ido con Yugi pero sabía lo duro que era…

- Les hemos traído a presentar a Ashita Halakti Rhodes…-comenzó Yami mostrando a la niña la cual solo lo miraba a el sonriente…-son abuelos ya…-unas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras que la niña le ponía una mano en su mejilla…

- Mama, Papa son abuelos ahora…-les dijo Yugi mientras tocaba la lapida con los nombres de ambos…-cuiden a su nieta si?...-la niña al escucharlo hablar volteo a mirar, quizás no entendía porque era todo emotivo pero sintió las emociones-y también cuiden a nii-san…-pensó para sí, quizás Yami parecía estar bastante bien aunque por lo que les dijo Alexis él no lo estaba y no sabía si en verdad los pronósticos de su carta vida se cumplirían…-_onegai_ su niña lo necesita…

Luego de aquel momento emotivo y mientras el vehículo en que viajaban avanzaba Yugi miro a Jaden que se notaba un poco nostálgico, quizás la charla con sus padres había sido buena y habían mejorado las cosas pero sabía que su amigo aun debía curar muchas de sus heridas

- ¿Veras a tu madre?...-la mujer trabajaba de enfermera en un hospital y tenía poco tiempo libre

- Si…-el chico miro por una ventana aun le daba trabajo acostumbrarse

- Yuki no pongas esa cara…-le dijo Yusei aunque ni aun con ese comentario lo animo

- ¿Jaden estas bien?...-Yugi se preocupo al ver a su amigo tan desanimado

- _Hai_ solo pensaba…-miro a Yugi…-bueno yo tengo a mis padres y no deseo estar con ellos, tu no los tienes ansias verlos, soy muy egoísta ¿no crees?…-el castaño comenzó a llorar…-yo que puedo no aprovecho a mis padres…-Yugi lo abrazo

- Jaden…-le dijo suave…-lo que importa es que fortalezcas la relación con ellos nada mas…

- Vamos Yuki no me digas que tan rápido te estás desmoronando…-el castaño lo miro…-tu eres más fuerte que eso ¿o no?

-…-suspiro…-tienen razón…-una sonría agradeció a ambos…-gracias chicos, gracias Yugi…-le alboroto el cabello

- Oye, ya deja a mi novio ¿si?...-jalo a Yugi un poco posesivo al chico solo le salió una gota

- Es mi amigo primero cretino…-lo amenazo Jaden, Yugi solo sonrió al menos ya le habían regresado los ánimos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ha sido una buena estadía…-meses después los 3 debían volver a Tokio a atender la empresa que tenían

- Prometo visitarlos en navidad…-le dijo Yugi a su hermano que en sus brazos tenía a su bebe…-te traeré muchos regalos ¿he nena?...-le dijo mientras le sostenía la mano

- Mas te vale niño que cuides a mi hermano o…-una venita apareció en el puño de Yami…-te mato

- Descuida Yami-san yo lo matare primero…-lo amenazo Jaden mientras a ambos le salía humito negro en furia

- Pierde cuidado Yami-san jamás le haría daño a Yugi-_kawaii_…-le sonrió Yusei dándole nula importancia a la amenaza

- Más te vale

- Y ve alejando esa manita de mi amigo...-lo amenazo Jaden…

- ¡JADEN!...-escucho unas voces tras de si

- ¿Mama, papa?...-dijo incrédulo, no esperaba verlos

- Pensaste irte sin despedirte…-le dijo el hombre mientras le alborotaba sus cabellos haciéndolo recordar cuando era pequeño

- Ve con cuidado…-la mujer le dio un beso y luego se quito un callar que llevaba y se lo coloco…-cuídate hijo, te iremos a visitar pronto…-dentro tenia la foto de los 3 cuando aun eran una familia feliz…

- Mama, papa…

Jaden los abrazo mientras lloraba se sentido amado, Yugi lo miro con una sonrisa al fin podía decir que su amigo era feliz, se había reconciliado con su familia y miro a Yami que los despedía, el mismo también era feliz esperaba que esa felicidad durara mucho mas y que Yami en verdad tuviera una vida digna…

- Te salvare _niisan_ lo juro…

Fue la promesa que pensó al despedirse y mientras los 3 entraban al avión las familias fuera sonreían quizás era triste verlos partir pero también sabían que los chicos estarían bien en Tokio con la espereza de volver a Neodomino donde tantas aventuras pasaron, recuerdos buenos, malos pero especiales al fin, solo esperaban que al regresar a sus vidas su familia no dejara el contacto porque ante nada esta vez querían estar con ellos en espíritu…

Su vida regreso a ser rutinaria entre la universidad y el trabajo era cansado, solo a la noche cuando tenían tranquilidad clásicas peleas entre amigos que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo cuando un castaño se dio la oportunidad de buscar su felicidad en brazos de aquella joven de cabellos rojizos que lo amaba en silencio, mientras una promesa de matrimonio fue dicha por un ojiazul haciendo muy feliz a Yugi

Su hermano continuo con su vida la enfermedad estaba controlada y a pesar de los pronósticos tenia buena salud, había sido elegido para un nuevo tratamiento de recuperación que estaba sanando lentamente las lesiones en sus pulmones, su vida no iba a ser del todo larga pero al menos podría vivir más o menos tranquilo…

Yugi ahora se sentía completo luego del sufrimiento que tuvo en los últimos 10 años de su vida hoy podía sentirse feliz, tenía a alguien que lo amaba, tenía a su familia y a un amigo que en próximas fechas también se casaría, la vida para él era completa y con una mirada al cielo agradeciendo sus alegrías para los que se marcharon quizás algunos nunca iban a ser vengados ni sus hechores serian castigados, pero de la furia de los dioses no podrían escapar. A pesar de todo Yugi rogaba porque la alegría que sentía fuera duradera, y con una sonrisa esperaba su prometedor futuro…

**FIN.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Ohayo! Y volvimos a retomar este fic

YAMI: Pobrecito estaba olvidado

HOLLY: Ya estaba bien avanzado solo que no había encontrado como darle final

YAMI: Para toda historia eso es lo más difícil

MARIK: aunque…-con un pañuelo…-fue tan bello...snif

BAKURA: Mentira no golpearon al faraón, porque no me dieron ese honor a mí?

YAMI: Cállate ni siquiera apareciste en la historia

BAKURA: Por eso si hubiera sido yo te habría…-apretó sus puños

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado el desenlace les agradecemos mucho su apoyo

YAMI: Gracias a la petición de ustedes de concluir con el fic pudimos sentarnos a actuar

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando siempre

MARIK; Apóyenme a mí un fic solo de mi, para mí y para ustedes

YAMI: En tus sueños

HOLLY: Nos leemos en otras historias

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
